Naruto: A Change In Time
by Arganaut
Summary: Its funny how changing a simple moment in time can alter the entire future. NaruxHina eventually, JiraiyaxTsunade, other couples later. ATTENTION: ON HIATUS, PLEASE READ LATEST NOTE
1. Prologue: The Change in Time

Naruto: A Change In Time

Warning: Arganaut does not own any character in Naruto. Kishimoto owns it... for now.. hehehehe.

Alright this is my experimental fan fiction, I am going to try it out see how it does, if it does good hey good for me, if it doesn't hey I still N: AAS to fall back on.

Anyway this fic is going to be different than other NaruxHina fics, cause it won't start off NaruxHina. Now before you kill me allow me to explain. I believe, that great changes can be brought about by the smallest of events. So in this fic, I am going to be asking and using a question that, with as little OCness as I can manage, will possibly change most of Naruto's world for the better.

The question is: what would have happened, what could have been, if Jiraiya and Tsunade were to get together in the beginning.

So the fic is going to start off at the point where Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru are taking the bell test with Sarutobi. I am going to bring about changes in this one past event and see where it goes from there, like I said I'll do this with very little OCness. And don't knock the story before you read it, it will be NaruxHina! Don't worry about that, but that will be in the future.

I am thinking about also doing some chapters with the Yondaime and his life in them. So basically the central focus will change from arc to arc. So here are the arcs;

JiraiyaxTsunade Arc: This is the arc that will change the entire future of Naruto. It goes from their bell test, right up to when Jiraiya gets his team.

Arashix(his wife, not sure what the name will be yet): This is basically a fun arc for me to do while I think of ideas for the last arc.

NarutoxHinata: The final arc. This arc is made with the combound changes of the first two arcs, it will encompass everything that has been going on in the manga, with major changes.

I hope all you NaruxHina fans won't mind the wait, its just I think that doing the first two first will give a more strong base to my entire story.

So here is the beginning of my story, a story where the smallest change, brings about the greatest of events. Naruto: A Change In Time

Naruto: A Change In Time

Written By: Arganaut

Prolougue: The Beginning of Change

It is funny, how when an event in the past is changed, even a seemingly small event, could change the course of the entire future. How even when the past seems written in stone, it can be changed. We see a man, but what is strange about this man is that he seems a little different from one. Though he seems to be of similar height, his build is not as large, shoulders not quite as brutish, also his face, though it does have hair, is not yet quite a beard. His hair was also cut a bit short.

He is a teenager, sitting on his chair, leaning his head into his right hand while the other hands strums its fingers against the arm rest of the chair. He is thinking, about what one may ask no one quite knows. Sitting in front of his appears to be an orb. In this orb is a young boy, with blondespikey hair, and whisker marks on each cheek. Sitting watching him was an old man wearing red and white robes, smiling while watching him slip into a fighting stance. The boy is surrounded by fifteen copies of himself. The teenager watches this scene in front of him freeze, he stares at it trying to find out what exactly to do.

"This world I have created as become quite popular. But I'm afraid that I've run out of ideas for now..." The young man said sighing deeply. "If only there was some way to keep my fans busy while I..." The teen said.

But then an idea struck him, with a wave of his hand another orb appears. In this orb however are different for it had different people and a different scene. In this scene there are four people in a forest. The first person is carrying two bells in his hands. He is wearing shinobi garbs, and his hair is all there. He also seems to be smiling at the three children in front of him.

The first child is the one in the middle of the three, he has long black hair, purple skin, eyes that remind you of a snake's, and his face itself is very skinny. He is wearing greyish robes with purple bow around the waist, and a mesh shirt underneath them.

The next child is to the right of the man, she has short, blonde hair in a bun, her face not quiet yet free of her baby fat, she is also flat-chested despite being twelve. She is also wearing a blueish green shirt, and a mesh shirt under it, with a short skirt along with it. Her eyes send out more innocence the first one.

The last child was on the end, he had short, white, spikey hair. He was wairing grey robe, once again with a mesh shirt, and a pair of black pants on as well. He also has a red tear-like shape coming from his eyes, they don't quite reach all the way down the sides of his cheeks, they do not even go halfway down his cheeks.

"This will be the moment." The young teen said to himself as he waved his hand again, this time the orb close in on the white haired boy, until it seemed to go inside his head, and even then it didn't stop. It stopped once we are able to see his mind. "Jiraiya, allow me to impart onto you some knowledge, afterall, if not for your foolishness, you may have had her." The young teen said waving his hand once more, only this time, the brain in the orb began to pulse with electrical energy. When the pulsing ended the teen waved his hand and pulled out of Jiraiya's head.

"Now Jiraiya, you had knowledge of the female body and strategies on how to peek at it." The teen said laughing slightly. "I may not be able to change that because of your age, afterall I was like that till I got myself under control, but I can make it so your slightly less perverted, you will still be perverted, no question, but you'll be a little more human now, also I suppose a little insight of the female mind wouldn't hurt, and also as a small bonus early knowledge of shinobi strategies dealing with your 'peeking technique'." The teen said laughing slightly again. "I have to admit the gifts are slightly ironic." The teen said laughing even more so. "And hopefully he doesn't screw up the gifts, and I do hope you knows how to use it better than I do... I haven't had a date for a... long time..." The teen said suddenly becoming depressed.

The teen then turned his attention to the girl, his face took on a pondering look once again, as if trying to decide whether or not to do something. "Is changing Jiraiya enough? Or should I change Tsunade as well as insurance..." He waved his hand again he looked into Tsunade's mind. "This is so troublesome, well... I suppose I couldn't hurt anything by adding insurance." The teen said as he was about to wave his hand once again, but stopped and quickly looked at his hand and frowned. So he put the tip of his middle finger against the tip of his thumb, and snapped his fingers, causing an electical pulse to go through her mind. As the electrical surge ended in Tsunade's mind the teen had a smile on his face. "Now then, her mind was a bit closed off, she had her own ideas about the world, but this will open her mind a bit more." The teen said laughing more. "Maybe this will let you have a little well placed faith in that poor guy. Now then Matrix style" The teen said smiling as he picked up a pen, and tapped the top of it, causing the scene to return back to its original form.

"Now let us see, if these... minor changes will cause great things. Good luck you two, you have a lot of ground to cover." The teen said looking at the two orbs. "Don't worry just cause this other story exists, does not mean that yours will not continue after this change. It will continue..." The teen said as he looked over at the other orb. "But I hope I come up with ideas for you, my little story, afterall you are quite popular." The teen said laughing a little more.

"Now then, I wonder how will you progress now that I have made these changes." The teen said after leaning back into his chair. "I hope its good, afterall, I wouldn't be the great Arganaut if this story didn't do well." I said laughing to myself as I watched the picture in the second orb slowly start to move.

"Let the story begin."

Team Sarutobi's Training Grounds

"There are two bells." Sarutobi said as he shook the bells in his hands. "Since there are only two..." He started saying.

"One must go to the log." Orochimaru said giving a glance to the set of three logs to his right.

"You've guessed it Orochimaru." Sarutobi said sounding slightly impressed.

"All right, let's do this!" Jiraiya said, when all of a sudden something just clicked in his head. Jiraiya wasn't sure what this feeling was, for he never felt it before but he thought he knew what it was...

He thought, he just had an idea, and a good one at that.

'Wow this is a first, a good idea that doesn't have to do with peeping... weird." Jiraiya thought as he began contemplating his idea.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted bringing Jiraiya out of his thoughts.

"Eh?" Jiraiya said sounding kinda suprised.

"I just got done saying that I bet that you're going to be the one tied to the log." Tsunade said sounding cheeky.

Jiraiya was about to retort, but something told him he better shut the hell up.

'What the hell? Normally I would've called her no-breasted Tsunade... but... something tells me that wouldn't exactly be good for me... this is a weird day...' Jiraiya thought very confused.

'What the hell? Normally he would've called me no-breasted Tsunade... weird... maybe... nah, no way this pervert has changed in one day.' Tsunade thought as she turned back to Sarutobi.

"If you two are done acting like small children then let us begin. Remember, come against me as if you're going to kill me." Sarutobi said as he gripped the two bells tightly.

The three disappeared into the woods in a flash, finding a good spot to hide for the time being.

Jiraiya looked over his sensei. As far as he could tell his sensei wasn't even expecting a suprise attack, hell he didn't look like he was expecting anything. Then it hit Jiraya, to Sarutobi this would be like a flea running into an elephant, well he would show him! Afterall he was Jiraiya, but again something stopped him, it was this nagging voice that appeared in the back of his head telling him 'Don't be a dumbass you dumbass' that wouldn't shut the hell up, no matter how many times he told it!

'Dammit its like someone crawled into my head and they won't leave!' Jiraiya thought as he waited and watched Sarutobi.

'Well whatever, I gotta get one of those bells... but I'd better think this out... I got another good idea! Two in one day thats a new record for me!' Jiraiya thought in a celebratory fashion.

Jiraiya started sneaking around the trees until he was about thrity feet away from his sensei.

Today was starting to be a fine day for Sarutobi, he got his students today, one of them being the number one student Orochimaru, and then all of his students showed intellect enough to hide from him. Well that's what he thought before he saw Jiraiya run out of the forest towards him.

'(Sigh) That didn't last very long, if this team is going to do well, I'm going to have to teach this one the importance of staying hidden.' He thought as he slipped down into his stance and as Jiraiya was within ten feet of him, he began to rush him too. He attempted to punch Jiraiya in the stomach, but soon found he went straight through him.

'Clone Jutsu?!' Sarutobi thought as he felt a fist go into his back, he looked back quickly to se Jiraiya behind him, forcing his fist into his back.

'Got him! Take that sen...' Jiraiya started thinking before his sensei disappeared into a puff of smoke. 'What the hell!?' Jiraiya thought until he felt something grab onto his foot.

"Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Jutsu!" Sarutobi shouted as he pulled Jiraiya under the ground.

Jiraiya began squirming under the ground as he tried to get himself out, all in vain. He heard the jingling of bells nearby and looked to his left to see his sensei walking up to him.

"I have to say, though I was expecting you to fall for my trick first, I wasn't expecting you to destroy my Shadow Clone. I was expecting Orochimaru to destroy it." Sarutobi said juggling the bells in his hands.

"Dammit, thats all I heard about at the Academy, Orochimaru this, Orochimaru that! And now I'm hearing it from you, well that!" Jiraiya said shocking everyone in the area. "I'm going to prove that I'm better than Or-uke-maru any day of the GOD DAMNED WEEK!" Jiraiya said earning a different response from everyone.

'Did that little bastard call me Or-uke-maru? With God as my witness I will kill him!' Orochimaru thought gritting his teeth.

'HAHAHAHA! Or-uke-maru!? Man that's good! Also, how did he think of that move to use against sensei? I mean at the Academy he must've not been that great or else he wouldn't have been paired up with Orochimaru. But right there... that pervert changed? I mean I've heard stories of his habits, but by the looks of it... no way, maybe he was lucky... but that was some good luck, better than mine.' Tsunade thought chuckling a bit more.

Sarutobi laughed for a few seconds before calming down a bit. "Well now then, that is going to be pretty hard to accomplish when your neck deep in the ground." Sarutobi said smuggly.

"Is that so Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya said smuggly as he smirked.

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya with a questioning look before Jiraiya disappeared in a puff of smoke, and was replace by a log.

'Substitution?' Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Orochimaru thought all at once.

Then Sarutobi turned to his left to see Jiraiya coming at him. He would've backed down into a stance if not for the Jiraiya he saw coming to his left. And then he saw out of the corner of his eye he saw a Jiraiya behind him. He quickly looked at each Jiraiya and then he quickly side stepped and stuck his leg out and tripped the Jiraiya coming up from behind him, grabbed his leg from under him, swung him around so that he'd touch the clones, causing them to disappear, and then released him so that he'd hit a tree. Jiraiya, after landing, shakily got up, and to his suprise was pulled up into the tree by a rope.

"What the hell is this?!" Jiraiya shouted as he dangled.

"I set that up before you all got here, good thing about coming early. Also don't try tricking me like that, if I pay attention long enough, I can tell which is real and which is a clone just by looking at the grass under their feet." Sarutobi said while smirking.

"Dammit, I'm going to kill you sensei!" Jiraiya said struggling on the tree.

'Woah... he couldn't be just lucky, not even the luckiest guy on earth could possibly come up with that kind of strategy... maybe he has changed a little.' Tsunade thought as she shifted in the trees to catch a better glimpse of the fight.

'Hmmm... Jiraiya, not bad, not bad, going to have to remember that.' Orochimaru thought pondering Jiraiya's strategies.

Sarutobi just stood there watching Jiraiya, this kid was pretty good, that much was true.

'But there is no way in hell this kid is good enough to get a bell on his own.' Sarutobi thought as he watched Jiraiya struggle to cut the rope with a kunai.

Jiraiya cut through the rope, and just as quickly as he got to the ground he jumped to the side, and then jumped a few feet back. He formed the ram seal and quickly created two clones.

'If I can get him through those tactics then..." Jiraiya thought until he got a sudden idea.

'What if, yeah!' Jiraiya thought as the two clones he created rushed Sarutobi as he created some started making some seals.

"Please, do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to even..." Sarutobi started saying until one of the Jiraiya clones rushing him punched him in the gut, Sarutobi looked up to see the Jiraiya that was left behind kinda disappear. Sarutobi stepped back a few feet but then delivered a punch to Jiraiya's chest sending him a few feet back.

Jiraiya landed on his back, but was able to get up again, jump about ten feet back, and then he quickly created two more clones, sent them towards Sarutobi and the one that stayed behind made more seals.

"Oh no not this time." Sarutobi thought as he round house kicked the clone to his right, when his kick went through it he quickly went his kick to the other clone, but the kick also went through it as well.

'Hmm?' Sarutobi thought as he turned his attention to the Jiraiya making seals. Jiraiya suddenly stopped the seal making process and after sending a arrogant smirk Sarutobi's way, he disappeared.

Sarutobi looked all around the area, there was just no way that he could simply disappear. But then he felt a punch in his back, and quickly turned to give Jiraiya a kick to the chin, but he kicked nothing but air. Sarutobi was mystified by this turn of events, and looked around for any sign of Jiraiya. Then he heard the jingling of bells behind him, and tried to catch Jiraiya before he could get away, but once again there was nothing. He quickly looked for any disturbance in the grass that would signal Jiraiya's location, but there was nothing... he got away from with a bell...

'Well now then this is unexpected, even though it's true I was taking it easy on him, as I will on Tsunade and Orochimaru, I didn't expect him to get away with a bell... this team really will be interesting to teach.' Sarutobi thought as he walked into the forest to begin looking for his other two students.

'How... that was... that technique that pervert used was his infamous peeping jutsu, who knew it had such strategetic potential.' Orochimaru thought as he watched his sensei move. 'For now I'm going to have to put those thoughts into the back of my mind, sensei is moving.' Orochimaru thought as he quickly moved.

'Unbelievable. There is simply no way... Jiraiya, one of the worst students at the Academy... wow, no doubt now, he's different somehow... but how?' Tsunade thought as she stared in awe at the field. Then she could've swore that out of the corner of her eye, she saw a disturbance in the trees. She looked and there it was. 'Jiraiya?' Tsunade thought as she followed the disturbance to a clearing, but when she got there it was gone.

"Now where did it..." Tsunade began saying.

"Yo, Tsunade-chan what's up?" Jiraiya said behind her making her jump slightly.

"Jiraiya! Don't sneak up on people like that! And who gave you permission to call me -chan?!" Tsunade shouted out of slight frustration.

"Oh come on Tsunade-chan, I'm sure a pretty girl like you wouldn't mind if I called you -chan would you?" Jiraiya said finishing off with the puppy dog eyes.Tsunade blushed lightly as Jiraiya gave her the puppy dog eyes.

'He thinks I'm pretty, I mean I've been called that before by my little brother, and my mother and father, but most of the other boys would just call be flat chested, or ironing board chest, or something like that and leave.' Tsunade thought while blushing at the compliment.

"You think that.. or are you just saying that!?" Tsunade said pointing a accusing finger at Jiraiya.

"Oh no, why would I lie about something like that, especially when its true." Jiraiya said slyly making Tsunade blush slightly more.

'Oh man, this is just like that one movie mom and dad were watching yesterday.' Tsunade thought blushing more so when she thought of the romance movie her parents were watching.

"I mean who wouldn't love this petit body of yours." Jiraiya said as he squeezed Tsunade's butt.

Tsunade blushed quickly but then delivered a powerful smack to Jiraiya's face.

"You pervert! I should've know you would've done something like that!" Tsunade shouted as Jiraiya began rubbing the mark left by Tsunade's smack. "And to think I thought you could have possibly change!" Tsunade shouted in frustration as she ran off into the forest.

Jiraiya smirked a little bit as Tsunade left, and then pulled out a kunai and began marking some spots on his arms, legs, and cheeks. When he was done he began rubbing some dirt over certain place over his body. Jiraiya produced a very suspicious smirk before he disappeared into the forest as well.

Sarutobi was walking into another clearing before he heard the sound of someone landing right behind him, he turned around to see Orochimaru standing there.

"Oh Orochimaru, I wasn't expecting you." Sarutobi lied while smiling.

Orochimaru just looked at his sensei while slipping down into a stance. Sarutobi saw this and did, well absolutely nothing. Orochimaru was a bit annoyed that his sensei wouldn't take him more seriously so he rushed in to attack his sensei. Sarutobi just stood there, and waited for Orochimaru to get in his face and... fade through him? Sarutobi then brought a hand up behind him and blocked a punch aimed for his back and then threw the attacker, Orochimaru ten feet away. Orochimaru landed on his feet and looked at Sarutobi with a scowl.

"How, it worked for Jiraiya, why didn't it work now?" Orochimaru said out loud as if asking a question of his sensei.

"Well you see Orochimaru, I wasn't expecting it from Jiraiya quite honestly, but after his little show, I figured you or Tsunade would try out his strategy and, like I said, if I pay attention long enough I can tell a clone from the real deal. Sarutobi said in a light-hearted tone whle smiling at his pupil.

Orochimaru simply let out a small growl but then rushed his sensei, this time Sarutobi knew it was for real so he slipped down into his stance. Orochimaru went for a jab at Sarutobi's face, but Sarutobi simply deflected it and tried to punch Orochimaru in his chest, but Orochimaru side-stepped to the right to dodge the attack, and then Orochimaru tried to elbow his sensei in his face, but Sarutobi tilted his head to his right and the attack missed, and then sent a powerful punch into his stomach sending him flying five feet away. Orochimaru back flipped and landed on his feet, and then jumped backward another few feet to keep distance between him and his sensei.

"Damn, why can't I hit you." Orochimaru said just watching as Sarutobi chuckled.

"Well it could be because I'm a kage." Sarutobi said laughing more.

Orochimaru began thinking of a way to get a stupid bell, an idea came to him but it would reveal one of his trump cards. So Orochimaru rushed foward to attack Sarutobi. Once again Orochimaru went for a jab to Sarutobi's face, and once again Sarutobi simply deflected the attack only this time he tried to sweep kick Orochimaru off of his feet. Orochimaru jumped up and tired to kick Sarutobi in the head, which Sarutobi dodged by bending backwards. Orochimaru reached his hand out to try to snatch the bell, but Sarutobi got onto his hands, and sprung backwards off of them. While Sarutobi was in mid-air, Orochimaru forced his right arm out towards the direction of the bell and then a snake rushed out of his sleeve, took the bell into its mouth, and rushed back to Orochimaru's sleeve, but not before handing Orochimaru the bell.

Sarutobi landed and began smiling. "Well done Orochimaru, very unexpected tactic." Sarutobi said before bring his fingers to his mouth and whistling. "Okay the bell test is over, everyone go back to the logs." Sarutobi shouted before disappearing.

Once everyone was at the logs Sarutobi looked over his students. "Well done Jiraiya, Orochimaru, you two were able to get a bell, on your own at that. Now then Tsunade, since you're the only one without a bell, and the only one who didn't even attempt to take one, you will go to the log." Sarutobi said making Tsunade grimace.

"Umm. Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya said bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Yes Jiraiya?" Sarutobi said light-heartedly.

"Tsunade-chan has a bell, just look at her hip." Jiraiya said bringing everyone's attention to Tsunade. Everyone looked at her hip and indeed, attached to it was a bell.

"Bu... but... bu.. what?" Everyone except Jiraiya said at once.

"Yeah, you see.." Jiraiya said rolling up his sleeves to reveal his marks and bruises. "She ambushed me in the woods, I didn't see her coming and she was able to steal my bell." He said scratching the back of his head.

'Wait a minute, did that pervert...' Tsunade began thinking before Sarutobi spoke.

"Well then, that changes everything, now you both will go to the log." Sarutobi said shocking everyone. "Jiraiya, your going to the log because you don't have a bell, and Tsunade is going to the log because she didn't follow the rules by trying to get a bell from me." Sarutobi said as he began tieing the two to the logs. "Now then I will leave you two here for little while I go record the results of the test, I'll be back to untie you two later, and Orochimaru you can go home." Sarutobi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"You are pathetic aren't you Jiraiya?" Orochimaru said as Sarutobi left. "You lost out to Tsunade, a female, who probably couldn't even take on an Academy student." Orochimaru said angering Tsunade. Tsunade was about to verbally assault Orochimaru...

"Hey Or-uke-maru shut the hell up! Tsunade-chan is a good ninja, she was able to steal a bell from me, so don't you start berating her!" Jiraiya shouted shocking Orochimaru and embarrassing Tsunade.

"Grrr. If we weren't on the same team I'd probably beat you within an inch of your life." Orochimaru said as he walked off.

Jiraiya calmed down slightly as Orochimaru left. "Jir-Jiraiya." Jiraiya heard Tsunade practically whisper.

"Yeah Tsunade?" Jiraiya said non-chalantly.

"Wh-when did you put the bell on me? Was it when you..." Tsunade said blushing at the memory.

"Well how else was I supposed to put them on yeah without you suspecting something." Jiraiya said grinning.

"...So you put the bell on me so I'd get in trouble with you?! You dirty little!" Tsunade started saying before being interupted by Jiraiya.

"You would've been attached to the log even if I hadn't put the bell on you right?" Jiraiya said making Tsunade feel a bit embarrassed.

"Then why would you..." Tsunade said before being cut off.

"Well Tsunade-chan, I'd hate to see such a pretty kunoichi be tied to a log, so I figured if you got my bell then I would've been tied and you would've been spared." Jiraiya said scratching the back of his head against the log. "I guess my plan didn't work out to well eh?" Jiraiya said sounding embarrassed.

'And when did I get that idea, I mean yesterday I would've just hidden and not even care what the hell happened to those two... today just gets more weird by the second.' Jiraiya thought as he scratched the back of his head against the log again.

Tsunade simply blushed before turning her face away from Jiraiya to hide the blush forming on her face. 'Wow, he... he did change and... I think... does he mean it when he says he thinks I'm...' Tsunade thought before turning back to Jiraiya.

"D-do you mean it?" Tsunade said making Jiraiya confused.

"What do you mean by 'it'?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"Wh-when you say I'm a good kunoichi, and that I'm... pretty?" Tsunade asked feeling the heat rise in her face.

"Of course I do." Jiraiya said making Tsunade blush. "I mean, you graduated close to the top of the class, so of course your a good kunoichi, and any guy who has eyes can see your pretty." Jiraiya said making Tsunade blush even more.

'O-oh wow...' Tsunade thought before fainting.

"Tsunade-chan? Tsunade-chan?!" Jiraiya said sounding worried.

"Don't worry she just fainted." Jiraiya heard the voice of Sarutobi say.

"Sa-Sarutobi-sensei?! How long have you been here?" Jiraiya said blushing quite a bit.

"Ohhh. Long enough to hear your little plan." Sarutobi said while smiling.

"O-oh. So am I in trouble?" Jiraiya said in a small voice.

"No no. If anything you've impressed me." Sarutobi said making Jiraiya confused. "I mean, I wouldn't have expected that anyone your age would've done something like this." Sarutobi said chuckling lightly.

"We-well, before today I don't think I would've either. But for some reason today just seems... different." Jiraiya said making Sarutobi laugh. "What?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"Oh I think I know what's going on, I'll tell you about it when I think your old enough." Sarutobi said while untieing Jiraiya and Tsunade and then handing Tsunade to Jiraiya.

"Sa-Sarutobi-se-sensei?!" Jiraiya said while holding Tsunade bridal-style and blushing.

"Well I have work to do, so I would like you to carry Tsunade gome if you wouldn't mind." Sarutobi said while Jiraiya shook his head no. "Good, well see ya tomorrow during practice." Sarutobi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya swallowed a lump in his throat and began walking to Tsunade's house while carrying her.

'What the hell, what made me talk to her like that? I mean I wouldn't say that but... I did... this is weird. And why the hell am I so embarrassed by this, this should be a freakin dream come true for me! Today is just way to weird for me.' Jiraiya thought as he carried Tsunade to Konoha.

When he was in Konoha, about 1/3 of the way to Tsunade's house, Tsunade began stirring. Tsunade woke up and saw that she was in Jiraiya's arms, she jumped away faster than a cat off a dog's back, and began blushing like crazy.

"Uh... uuuhhhh... Sa-Sarutobi-sensei untied us after you fainted and told me to carry you home, please don't hit me!" Jiraiya said bring his hand to defend his face.

Tsunade just looked at Jiraiya for a few moments and then smiled slightly. "Do-don't worry Jiraiya, I won't hit you." Tsunade said while Jiraiya brought his hands down from his face.

"Re-really?" Jiraiya said calming down slightly.

Tsunade nodded and started blushing again. They both stood there for a second until Tsunade broke the silence. "Well see you tomorrow..." Tsunade started saying before looking down at the ground blushing again. "Ji-Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said before rushing off.

Jiraiya stood there completely shock, and blushing like mad. Then he regained his senses, and looked over in the direction Tsunade was running. "Ye-yeah see ya tomorrow Tsunade-chan!" Jiraiya said while waving good-bye, which Tsunade returned before running off again. Jiraiya smiled slightly before running off to his house.

'Maybe weird... isn't as bad as people make it out to be.' Jiraiya thought happily.

Well, what do you think, good idea or bad idea? Please tell me, I need you all to tell me whether or not I should continue it.

Alright then I do have some explaining to do;

The scenes in my room- It gives the point that I control everything in my stories no matter what, and don't worry there won't be any more of those scenes anymore.

Tsunade fainting- She's never dated a boy, she mostly recieved insults about the size of her assests, and when she was complimented, by someone outside of the family, I would guess it was pretty... well exciting I guess would be the word for it.

Jiraiya's New Persona- See first Part. I'm kinda like the god of my fan fictions, I simply changed his mind. Also about him being embarrassed, now that he isn't as perverted he is more like... well a regular kid, though he still is perverted enough to be able to squeeze a girl's butt in private, however carrying a girl bridal-style, in the middle of a populated street, is a pretty embarrassing situation if your not a super pervert anymore. Also he's basically as perverted as a kid his age would be, only LITTLE more perverted.

Everything else is pretty self-explanitory.

Also tell me if you think I'm kinda rushing the relationship.

I have some dates down for events in my story, alrighty then, NEXT UP, CHUNIN EXAM!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Preparing for the Exam Day 1

Naruto: A Change In Time

Warning: Arganaut does not own any character in Naruto. Kishimoto owns it... for now.. hehehehe.

Wow didn't expect this story to be so popular so quick, I mean it isn't great popular yet, but for a beginning story it is pretty good. Oh and for those who don't know, uke is the japanese word for either gay for fag I think.

Anyway better respond to the reviewers;

T.O.B.- Now then, you should keep on open mind, trust me Tsunade and Jiraiya getting together will change Naruto's life greatly, and I meant Jiraiya's and Tsunade's Chunin Exams.

the DragonBard- First off skipping is kinda boring, and secondly I don't have all my ideas in line for the future yet.

**DragonMan180-** Glad you like these ideas.

**Omegaguardian-** Don't worry I'll continue both stories. And I think its great you like this story as well.

Anyway, I will be doing team Sarutobi's chunin exam, I'll be using the exams from the modern manga, with a few changes of my own. Sorry if you think its unoriginal, but hey, I can't come up with something, completely original, but lets just say that I can't wait for the third exam... hehehe.

Anway guess I should get started, with the next chapter of Naruto: A Change In Time!

Chapter 1: Preparing for the Exam, Day 1

Three Years Later

It had been three years since the bell test. After three years, so many things changed, yet so many also remained the same. Orochimaru was still the same stuck-up snake-bitch he always has been. His hair is longer than it was when he was younger, but it was still proportionally the same length, still barely leaving his shoulders. His eyes, though still the same color and shape as always, were a little more sinister than before. His clothes, for the large part, also remained the same, the only change being the earings he know wore on his ears. He also grew slightly taller over the years. We find him at the same training grounds as the bell test a few years back, pounding his fists into a defenselss tree.

"Yo, Orochimaru, you practicing before practice again." A young man with spikey, white hair said as he appeared on top of one of the three logs still in the training grounds. "You need a life man." The young man said grinning.

"Can it Jiraiya, if anything should be said here is that you should practice MORE!" Orochimaru shouted making Jiraiya scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

He didn't say it out loud, but it was true, he, though wasn't the worst member of the team, he was about in the middle, was definetly the lasier members of the team. But when he was lazy and wasted time he really didn't do it by watching women... most of the time. He actually did a few other things, he read some scrolls sometimes if he was extemely bored, hung out with his sensei and Tsunade, hell when Tsunade needed him to she would get him to, sometimes beg him to, watch over Nawaki for her whenever she was busy. He just couldn't say no to her whenever she would ask him those things, he... well wanted to do it for her.

Jiraiya, unlike Orochimaru, had actually changed quite a bit. He had is hair grow longer to the point where it was now at least one-third of the way down his back, he kept the spikey, white in a ponytail now so that it wouldn't be as messy. Also the tear shaped marks on his cheeks now went down about one-third of the way as well. He threw away his old robe for a new one, it was more or less a red red jacket, with a green mesh shirt under it. He also wore black pants with it, as well as black ninja-grade sandals. He had gotten much taller than before, his shoulders also broadened out as well, truly he was becoming a man among men.

Jiraiya continued scratching his head while smiling, Orochimaru simply shook his head side to side while sighing before looking up. "You can't think of a come-back can you?" Orochimaru said making Jiraiya's face vault into the ground. "Thought so, baka." Orochimaru said staring blankly at Jiraiya.

"Sh-shut up Or-uke-maru!" Jiraiya shouted while pointing at Orochimaru's face.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT BAKA!" Orochimaru shouted at Jiraiya grabbing him by the collar of his jacket.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!!!" Jiraiya shouted as he jumped on top of Orochimaru and started wrestling him. As they wrestled a cloud of dust surrounded them both, only their heads, legs and fists popping out every now and then. After a few minutes they heard someone laughing so they stopped and when the dust cloud dispersed it showed Orochimaru on top of Jiraiya's back pulling Jiraiya's hair out of his head while Jiraiya was biting Orochimaru's leg. When they looked up they saw a very pretty blonde-haired girl sitting on top of one of the logs laughing lightly.

"Hahaha. Man if you two keep this up, you'll kill each other before we even get to go on our first B-rank mission." The young girl said as she jumped down from the log onto the ground.

"Hi Tsunade." Orochimaru said blankly.

"Hey Tsunade-chan, how are you doing?" Jiraiya said sounding more excited than Orochimaru.

Tsunade blushed for a second before talking. "Well.. actually I'm doing really good this morning, cause something changed." Tsunade said while smiling sheepishly.

"And what was that?" Both boys said.

"Well take a guess." Tsunade said while putting her hands on her hips.

Both boys stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, both looking Tsunade over for any clue of what she was talking about. Orochimaru looked like he was about to talk but then shut his mouth again while going back to his thinking position. Then Jiraiya jumped up looking excited again.

"Holy cow Tsunade-chan, you got boobs!" Jiraiya shouted while pointing to Tsunade's chest area.

And indeed he was right, for on Tsunade's chest they were two round spots kinda pointing out about two inches, not like her older self, but hey it was an improvement from being flat-chested. Tsunade had actually changed a lot since the bell test three years ago. She let her hair grow out the most of the three boys, but still tied it up in a bun. She know wore more or less a green jacket with a grey undershirt underneath it. She also wore green pants and back ninja-grade sandals. Her body changed other than the addition of breasts, her body had started to develop curves a few weeks earlier and she also had gotten taller, though she was the shortest of the entire group.

"Somehow I knew you were going to be the one to find it out, after all Or-uke-maru probably wouldn't be able to tell even if he stuck his head in! HAHAHA!" Tsunade said making herself and Jiraiya burst out laughing.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO... oh I don't give a damn." Orochimaru said as he began pounding the tree with his fists again.

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade after he was finished laughing and looked her over real quick. "Well I guess I should stop calling you Tsunade-chan and start calling you Tsunade-hime now eh?" Jiraiya said making Tsunade start blushing.

"Th-thank you Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said while blushing. She didn't try to force him to tell her he was joking for if Tsunade learned one thing about Jiraiya, she learned this. That Jiraiya was a sincere person, and he meant what he said, whether he said you were gay, like he told Orochimaru almost every day, or if he kept on complimenting your looks and abilities, like he did with Tsunade, he meant it.

"No problem Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said while leaning up against a log so he could rest a bit. Tsunade smiled before leaning up against another log, and then engaging in small talk with Jiraiya, waiting for their sensei to arrive.

It was a few minutes before there was a explosion of smoke and as it cleared the image of Sarutobi appeared. Sarutobi remained largely the same, unless you count the gray hairs starting to appear on the side, only a few, you probably couldn't even see them unless you looked closely.

"Good morning my students. I have some good news." Sarutobi said while smiling.

"Oh, Orochimaru was the one who snuck into the gay porn shop!?" Jiraiya said with hope and excitement in his voice. "I knew it all along!" Jiraiya said making Tsunade start laughing as well as Sarutobi.

"GOD DAMN YOU JIRAIYA!" Orochimaru shouted before he just started pouting. "I am not gay..." Orochimaru said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay then... you're bipolar!" Jiraiya shouted making everyone in the area except Orochimaru almost burst open laughing.

"I swear Jiraiya I'll kill you... you and your little girlfriend too!" Orochimaru said making Tsunade and Jiraiya blush slightly, while Sarutobi just looked at them blankly.

"Umm. Kids I have good news." Sarutobi said, but it fell on deaf ears.

"He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" Tsunade and Jiraiya said at the same time, after which they looked at each other. "Hey why exactly wouldn't you want me to be..." They both started saying as they turned there backs to each other and started pouting.

"Anyway, I have some very good news." Sarutobi said bringing everyone's attention to him. "I'm allowing you all to apply in the Chunin Exams." Sarutobi said making everyone jump a bit.

"REALLY?!" Jiraiya shouted as he got in Sarutobi's face.

"YA MEAN IT?!" Tsunade shouted getting as close to Sarutobi as Jiraiya was. Orochimaru simply raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Yes I mean it." Sarutobi said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the registration forms. "Here are your forms for the exam, give them to one of the chunin in front of the Academy at 3:00 in the afternoon in three days." Sarutobi said as he handed each of them a registration sheet. "Now then, Jiraiya, Tsunade, I want you two to work on your own, Orochimaru, follow me I have some jutsu scrolls to work on." Sarutobi said as he and Orochimaru disappeared in a flash.

"Dammit, just because he's a little bit better... okay he's a lot better." Jiraiya said as he watched the smoke Sarutobi and Orochimaru disappear in disperse. Just then he noticed Tsunade start leaving the area. "Hey Tsunade-hime!" He said as he shouted as he ran to get caught up her.

"What Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, would you like to train with me?" Jiraiya asked with puppy dog eyes. Tsunade say the eyes and immediatley her eye began twitching.

'Oh god no! Not the puppy dog eyes... dammit." Tsunade thought as she sighed in defeat.

"Alright Jiraiya-kun, sure why not." Tsunade said as she felt Jiraiya grab her hand and pull her towards town.

"Great! First stop the Shinobi Library!" Jiraiya shouted as he pulled Tsunade with him.

Tsunade blushed lightly, she never had a guy hold her hand before. Though she knew he technically holding her hand, she couldn't believe it. Though when she remembered when he touched her butt during the bell test those thoughts were dispelled.

'Well... I guess it isn't so bad.' Tsunade thought as she smiled lightly. Jiraiya and Tsunade made it to the Shinobi Library, in record time by the way, and were inside and ready to learn some jutsu.

"Now then... ummm." Jiraiya said scratching his head.

"You don't know what to look for do you?" Tsunade said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Ummmm. Yeah." Jiraiya said sounding embarrassed.

"Sigh. Sarutobi-sensei said that your chakra control is.. well not the best out of the entire group." Tsunade said shaking her head back and forth.

Jiraiya hated to admit it, but it was true. During the tree climbing exercise Sarutobi had them do, he was the one in last place. Tsunade got to the top of the FREAKIN TREE on her first try, and Orochimaru... it only took that bitch a few hours to get it. Jiraiya, it took him about two days to get it. But there was something Jiraiya was better at than both of them, and that was his stamina. Jiraiya had a pretty nice sized chakra reserve, he knew this because one day Sarutobi had them all go on an all day training exercise, running basically, and Jiraiya lasted the longest by at least 3 hours. But Sarutobi said that he needed good control or all that chakra was useless.

"Alright then, I'll head over to the chakra section." Jiraiya said in a defeated tone.

"Well I'll be joinging you too." Tsunade said as she walked beside him.

"But your chakra control is so perfect." Jiraiya said in a suprised tone

"Well I can make it better, besides in the same section there are medical jutsus." Tsunade said in a sing-siong tone.

"Medical jutsu? Those aren't really all that great you know." Jiraiya said in a suprised tone.

"Yeah, but I'm interested in them. Also, the reason I'm joining you back here is cause I was thinking of a way to use my control as a way to fight." Tsunade said just walking aorund.

"HA! The last thing control could be used for is 'fighting'. HA!" Jiraiya said while laughing a bit.

"Hey we don't know that!" Tsunade shouted in a angered tone.

"Hey I was joking Tsunade-hime, besides I think you could do great." Jiraiya said smiling, making Tsunade blush lightly.

As they were walking they came across the Fire Jutsu section, Jiraiya stopped for a second and looked down the section looking at all of the jutsu scrolls and drooling slightly. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and shook her head.

"You know that you don't have the control to use any of these jutsus." Tsunade said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet you I can master one of these jutsus by the end of the day!" Jiraiya shouted as he pointed a finger at Tsunade.

"I bet... sure I'm interested. If I win..." Tsunade said as she thought for a second before an evil grin went across her face. "You have to watch Nawaki till the beginning of the Chunin Exams." Tsunade said in an excited tone.

'Hmmm. I think I see a way for me to use my manly charms on her.' Jiraiya's only remaining perverted part of his mind thought.

"Alright then, if I win then you gotta teach me a way for me a way to help create a new jutsu." Jiraiya said in a slightly happy tone.

"A new jutsu? You're creating a new jutsu? Oh sure, I'll take this bet Jiraiya!" Tsunade said as she shook Jiraiya's hand.

"Alright then see ya at..." Jiraiya said as he looked at the clock. "7:00 tonight!" Jiraiya said as he walked into the Fire Jutsu section.

"Alright then, don't forget to come back here as soon as 7:00 comes so you can lose." Tsunade said as she walked down hall to the chakra section.

Jiraiya looked around at all the scrolls before one took his attention. _Basics of Fire Jutsus_ was the name on the scroll, and Jiraiya picked it up and took it to a table. He sat down, unrolled the scroll and began reading.

_Basics of Fire Jutsus_

_Written by the Shodaime Hokage_

_This scroll is an introduction to Fire Jutsus, incredibly powerful jutsus that cause widespread fire-based damage, are the signature jutsus of the Land of Fire and the Uchiha Clan. They work by bringing chakra into the lungs, converting into fire with not only fire nature element chakra, but also with proper chakra control._

"Dammit, there's that word again! CONTROL, CONTROL, CONTROL, CONTROL!!!" Jiraiya started shouting at the scroll before he looked back into the scroll.

_However, Fire Jutsus are easily the most easy jutsus, other than Academy Jutsus, to perform. _

"Well I guess that's some good news." Jiraiya said going back to reading the scroll.

_The process of performing one is actually much more simple than people make it out to be. It is as simple as pouring the chakra into your lungs, and then doing the hand seals to convert the chakra into fire, and then expelling it. The seals for Fire Jutsus differ slightly from jutsu to jutsu. For a basic jutsu, such as the Grand Fireball Jutsu, the most basic of all the Fire Jutsus, it is as simple as using the horse seal to get the chakra into your lungs, and then using the tiger seal to convert the chakra into fire._

_However if you look at a more powerful version of this jutsu, the Dragon Flame Jutsu, requires the ram seal, to gather the incredibly large amount of chakra required to use this jutsu, and the other to seals, the horse and tiger, to produce the rather destructive jutsu. Meanwhile there are jutsus that require a little more control, such as the Fire Dragon Flame Missle Jutsu and the Phoenix Immortal Flame Jutsu, require the bird seal in order to focus the flames into more distinctive shapes, than just flames spreading out all over._

_While Fire Jutsus are useful, and easy to use, it should be noted that only using these jutsus, as the Uchiha do, is poor judjement. As these jutsu do require tons of chakra, and also take a small amount of time to get ready, if you're only beginning the jutsus for yourself._

"Okay, so by the sound of it I should practice that Grand Fireball Jutsu first." Jiraiya thought as he started finishing up the scroll. "Well better get to work." Jiraiya said as he put the scroll away and began to look at the clock. "Huh. 11:00 already? Wow, I better get to work." Jiraiya said as he began searching through the racks for the Grand Fireball jutsu. After a few minutes Jiraiya found the fire jutsu among all of the racks, picked it up, and quickly went into the training grounds in the middle of the building, that was specified for Fire Jutsu training. There were small and large scortch marks on the ground, even sometimes burnt craters. There were also burnt target marks on trees, and even a lake to the side.

"Alright then, let me see here." Jiraiya said as he layed the scroll flat on the ground.

_Grand Fireball Jutsu_

_C-Rank_

_Range- Short to Mid Range (0-5m)_

_Offensive jutsu_

_This technique is a basic Fire Jutsu, easy to use and master. The seals that are required, and there specified order, are;_

_Snake_

_Ram_

_Monkey_

_Boar_

_Horse_

_Tiger_

_These two seals are required to regulate the chakra into the lungs, and convert it to fire. It is as simple as putting up a amount of your chakra and then, after using the seals, expelling it from your lungs. The effect of this jutsu is that it expels a constant stream of fire from your mouth, and spreads out over the area. This move, should it hit the opponent, should cause severe burns, depending on the amount of chakra put in, and the amount of time an opponent is in the flame. _

"Hmm. Seems simple enough." Jiraiya said as he rolled up the jutsu scroll and put it aside. He then faced the open area, opposite of the scroll to ensure that it won't be burnt, and got ready to perform the jutsu. "Let me see here... okay then." Jiraiya said as he got his hands into a ready position. "Snake, Ram Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger! Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he breathed out and produced... a small stream of fire.

"Alright! At least I can slightly do it, now then let me try with more chakra!" Jiraiya shouted as he began flying through the two seals again. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted once again, only this time instead of a tiny little stream of fire, he got one big-ass fireball than hurdled into the fence wall surrounding the grounds, causing it to explode in flames.

"Oh shit! Someone get over and help!" Jiraiya shouted as he began panicking. All of a sudden, an ANBU popped out of the tree, landed on top of the lake, flashed through some seals.

"Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!" The ANBU shouted as a giant pillar of water burst out of the lake and began putting the fire out. After it was out Jiraiya simply looked at the ANBU.

"Well I'm guessing that there aren't any high paying jobs left for ANBU now a days is there?" Jiraiya said in a joking tone.

"(Sigh) Yeah, this is really the only thing I can do that they will pay me for. But it's a living." The ANBU said as he disappeared.

Jiraiya simply stared as he watched the puff of smoke that the ANBU produced disperse in the wind.

'Man I didn't think he would admit it. Putting out fires caused by Fire Jutsu beginners is a demeaning job.' Jiraiya thought as his left eye began twitching.

Jiraiya looked at the smoking hole in the wall he created. He was actually suprised that he was able to cause such damage. But at the same time he knew that he wasn't doing it right, he knew that he was using a ton of chakra on that try, which in retrospect isn't so bad if such massive damage is caused, but it would be taxing on his chakra if he put so much in every single time.

'I better practice a lot more, maybe decrease the level of chakra until I find a good one.' Jiraiya thought as he flashed through the hand seals again.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he let loose a fireball, only about a fraction smaller than the last one. It his the tree in the area that time and the tree was lit up in almost an instant.

"Man they need to water that thing more often, it went up awefully quick." Jiraiya said out loud as the same ANBU reappeared and used the exact same jutsu as before to douse the flames. "Wow, talk about being literal." Jiraiya said aloud once again.

"Today's going to be a long one, isn't it?" The ANBU said as he watched Jiraiya shrug, he sighed bfore disappearing again.

"Okay, let's try a little less chakra this time." Jiraiya said as he flashed through the seals again. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted as he produced a smaller fireball, not too much smaller, but still smaller. This one hit the ground, and caused a small crater to form underneath it. The ANBU appeared once again, and looked around before looking back at Jiraiya.

"You didn't light anything on fire this time, good job." The ANBU said as he disappeared again.

"Alright then, maybe just a little less." Jiraiya said as he flew through the seals once again. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted as he produce, what could only be described as, a nearly perfect fireball. It hit the surface of the lake, creating steam at the surface, before it completely disappeared. "Alright I did it, I did it! I rock!" Jiraiya shouted as he held up the 'V' for victory sign. "Now then, let's see just how long I can hold this jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he flew through the hand seals. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he blew a stream of fire into the lake in the area. He kept on blowing, just to see how long he could hold this jutsu, also he overheard a Uchiha talk about how holding a Fire Jutsu you could increase your chakra reserves. And what felt like hours later, Jiraiya cut the jutsu and started breathing deeply.

"...Awesome... I finally... got the... jutsu down..." Jiraiya said panting for breath in between each of his words. He looked up at the sky and saw that it looked like it was pretty late...

"Times up Jiraiya-kun!" Jiraiya heard a voice say from behind causeing him to jump. Jiraiya turned and saw Tsunade standing there. "Time for me to see how you did." Tsunade said while smiling with confidence.

"Yeah, sure Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said as he stood back up. He took a deep breath as he measured out the amount of chakra he had left for the jutsu.

'Okay, I think I may have enough.' Jiraiya thought to himself as he went through the two seals for the jutsu once again.

"Alright then! Check this out Tsunade-hime! Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he took a deep breath and expelled a perfectly formed fireball. Tsunade stood there dumbfounded as Jiraiya performed the jutsu, he had a jutsu mastered in one day.

'Well, I guess I should've expected that from him, he is amazing after all.' Tsunade thougth while blushing.

Jiraiya cut off the jutsu and fell to the ground, landing on his stomach. Tsunade ran over to him to check him out. "Jiraiya-kun are you alright?" Tsunade said as she rolled Jiraiya over to his back. Jiraiya opened his eyes and looked at Tsunade for a while before smiling.

"I am now, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said in a sly tone making Tsunade blush slightly.

"Do you need help up?" Tsunade asked trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, thanks I think that I need some help." Jiraiya said as Tsunade picked him up, and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Can you walk at all, or do I need to..." Tsunade thought while she began blushing furiously.

"Oh no I'm fine like this." Jiraiya said also blushing. He and Tsunade walked over to pick up the scroll, and returned it to its spot before leaving the library. They walked for a while before Jiraiya broke the silence surrounding them both.

"So, how did you do?" Jiraiya asked sounding only slightly embarrassed.

"Oh well... I found a few scroll giving detail on chakra control, and how you can focus chakra into certain areas of your body to speed them up, or strengthen them. So I'm trying to think of a way to fight using that method, and I also found a scroll on medical jutsu so I'm going to start practicing them." Tsunade said while only blushing lightly.

"That's great to hear, I hope you do well." Jiraiya said making Tsunade blush even more.

"Thank you Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said while walking.

"No problem Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said while he just let his body go limp against Tsunade's. As they reached Jiraiya's house she walked him to the door, before Jiraiya started walking up to the door on his own. Jiraiya stopped before he entered his house, and turned around to see Tsunade.

"Anyway, I'll see ya at the Shinobi Library again? Tomorrow at 9:00?" Jiraiya said while scratching the back of his head.

"Su-sure Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said as she walked away.

"Oh and Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said getting Tsunade's attention. "Be sure to bring Nawaki tomorrow so I can help you keep an eye on him." Jiraiya said shocking Tsunade.

"B-but Jiraiya-kun, you won the bet." Tsunade said sounding suprised.

"Well I don't think such a perfect hime should be forced to watch over her kid brother on her own." Jiraiya said while smiling making Tsunade blush even more.

"Th-th-th-th-th..." Tsunade said stuttering like crazy.

"You're welcome, Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said, saying Tsunade's name softly before going inside his house. Tsunade began walking back to the road, but as soon as she got outside the gate she leaned up against it and sighed while thinking of Jiraiya, not a 'God dammit I hate this' sigh, but I 'I fell... so happy' sigh. And inside of his house, Jiraiya was leaning up against the door, sighing and thinking of Tsunade, just as Tsunade was doing while thinking of him.

Jiraiya started walking up the stairs to his room, and as soon as his head hit the pillow of his bed, he was fast asleep, dreaming of a certain blonde-haired 'angel'.

So what do you all think? Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 2: Preparing for the Exam Day 2

Naruto: A Change In Time

Warning: Arganaut does not own any character in Naruto. Kishimoto owns it... for now.. hehehehe.

Well people I'm back, I've taken a week off due to wrestling practice and school, but now that Thanksgiving vacation is here I can write to my hearts content.

So now then, I love how you people love my story, and let me tell you all something I have already at least 7 other fan fiction ideas! So once one of these current ones I'm doing are done, expect tons more for years to come!

Anyway, I rambled, I love how you people love this story, despite it being so knew, and I will continue to write this story.

Now then to respond to the reviewers;

**Omegaguardian- **Yeah the last chapter was pretty fluffy, but hey fluff is nice. And thanks for the help with the seals and their order, I will definetly look to you in the future when I need help.

**Dragon Man 180- **Well Jiraiya will definetly teach Naruto the Grand Fireball Jutsu in the future, that's for sure. But unfortunetly Nawaki still has to die. Don't ask me why, it just needs to be done.

Leon Darksword- Well I didn't know that I could sound like Naruto, wow. Anyway glad that you love the fic so far, I'm actually surprised that so many people think its so good at this stage in its development. I hope you continue to read it, and you may want to check out my other fan fiction as well. And yeah, even while she is so young Tsunade still can't win a bet.

Psycho King- I'll try not to take so long coming up with ideas.

VenomLord- Yeah, Dan is basically going to disappear from this fic, and Nawaki is still going to die.

Shinobi Joe- Yeah that's right! J. K. Rowling got nothing on me.

Now its time for us to get right to it and into the next chapter of Naruto: A Change In Time.

Chapter 2: Oh No!!! Nawaki; The Defensive Brother!

'_Wha... where am I?' Jiraiya thought as he woke up._

_He looked around and saw a bunch of flowers surrounding him, mixes of daisies and buttercups in this field of flowers. He sat up and saw that it was almost endless, stretching out in almost every direction, the only other visable landmark being a slight forest surrounding the field. He stood up but then he noticed a slight change in his attire. He had a pair of classic sandals, that were metal on the bottom, and were overall just... plain. He also wore a pair of greenish-grey pants, and a shirt of the same color, both very baggy. There was a mesh shirt underneath the greyish-green one. He also wore a red no-sleeved jacket with two yellow dots close to the openings of the sleeve. He felt around his head, and felt that his hair had grown incredibly longer. He felt around his forehead, expecting some stupid metal plate with horns on it, when he felt his Konoha headband on his head._

_'Well at least that is still the same.' Jiraiya thought as he looked around at his own body._

_It had changed as well, he had grown much taller, and much more muscular. He also felt around his cheeks and noticed that his red tear-like marks had gotten all the way to his jaw. Other than that he did not notice anything different about his body. He looked at his hands, and saw how rough, and worn they had become, but one thing he noticed above all else, was that there was a golden ring on his ring finger._

_'What the hell?' Jiraiya thought to himself as he looked at the ring on his finger. 'Is this a...' Jiraiya began thinking when the wind began to pick up._

_Petals from the flowers began to blow in the breeze as Jiraiya covered his eyes to keep the flower petals out of his eyes. As the petals began to go over to the other side of the field, they began to swirl around one spot, as if a tornado had just appeared in that one spot. The petals kept coming and spinning until the area they were spinning around became completely blocked off from sight. After the tornado subsided jiraiya saw wha the thought was the most... amazing thing he had ever seen. He saw standing there, a woman with long blond hair. She was also tall and standing in a perfectly innocent stance, with her hands behind her back and her head down. But not everything is as innocent as it first seems as there was one thing about this woman that made Jiraiya's pants become slightly tighter..._

_She was completely nude..._

_This woman could only be described by Jiraiya as the perfect woman. She had her curves in all the right places, and her curves were VERY curvey. Her long slender legs, looked from a distance silky smooth, and they shone slightly in the light, as the rest of her flawless skin did. The woman's breasts were covered by her long blonde hair, but even with the view cut off Jiraiya could tell that she was... gifted. Not gifted like the women in the lingerie magazines, no she was way beyond that. She had HUGE, and Jiraiya meant HUGE assets. He looked her over, all over, and then noticed a golden ring on her ring finger, that was very similar to his own ring._

_'Wait a second, blond hair... don't I know some woman with blonde hair... I'm sure there aren't that many in Konoha outside of the Yamanaka clan...' Jiraiya thought as he looked at the naked woman, his face glowing like a light on a Christmas tree. Then realization hit him. 'Wait could she be?!' Jiraiya thought as he quickly looked over her some more, trying to see if his hunch was correct._

_The woman then stretched her hands up into the air, stretching out her entire body, and showing her... womanly features... and let us say Jiraiya was very much right when he guessed that this woman had very big assets. Blood started bursting out of Jiraiya's nose, not enought to rocket him away, but enough so that his nose looked like it had two geysers on it. Finally the blood subsided and the woman laughed slightly before lifting her head to Jiraiya._

_'Oh my God! It is her! It's...' Jiraiya thought as he crammed two pieces of torn tissue paper from his pocket into his nostrils._

_"Well Jiraiya, aren't you going to take me?" Tsunade said slyly while wearing a wiley grin._

_Jiraiya looked upon Tsunade's face, and in his opinion it only made her goddess like beauty even more irresistable. Her eyes were... _

_'Wait a minute! Did she just say 'aren't you going to take me'?' Jiraiya thought as he began looking at Tsunade's face for any sign of a joke present, when he found none his face began to heat up again._

_"Well, loverboy, what are you waiting for?" Tsunade said while getting into a seductive pose (imagine one of the Sexy Jutsu poses) and winked at Jiraiya._

_Jiraiya's nose bleed blew threw the tissues as he began running to Tsunade while taking his clothes off._

_"OH YEAH BABY!!! NO NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!!!" Jiraiya shouted as he began tearing the straps on his shoes off._

_As he ran he tore off all of his clothes, his jacket, shirt, pants, and other clothing he had were all thrown to the side until he wore absolutely nothing as well. As he was ten-feet within reaching Tsunade, he lept up into the air to close the gap between them. And as he was about to land ontop of Tsunade she turned into a giant toad as a alarm went off._

Jiraiya's House

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Jiraiya screamed as he awoke to the sound of his toad alarm clock. Jiraiya quickly looked around and saw that he was in his room. He looked to his left and saw that his alarm clock read 8:15, and he remembered setting it last night. He glared at the device of ultimate evil as it kept on blaring. He eventually hit the stupid thing's button and turned off the annoying sound. "I swear, I curse whoever was the moron that invented such stupid and annoying device." Jiraiya said as he went into his restroom to get ready for the day. As he was brushing his teeth that's when realization hit him. "I GOTTA GO TO THE LIBRARY TO SEE TSUNADE-HIME!!!" Jiraiya shouted as he began rushing himself. He quickly finished brushing his teeth and then he ran out into his room. He quickly looked around and finally found his closet, he jumped into the closet. Inside it sounding like there was a fight going on in there. When Jiraiya jumped out all of his clothes were on backwards. "Oh shit!" Jiraiya shouted as he jumped back inside of the closet.

This time when Jiraiya jumped out he was wearing a woman's dress. "What the hell?!" Jiraiya shouted as he jumped back inside of his closet. This time when Jiraiya jumped out he found that he was wearing some kind of orange jumpsuit. "Who the hell would be stupid enough to wear this?" Jiraiya said as he jumped back into the closet. This time when he jumped back out he was in his usual attire. "Cool." Jiraiya said as he ran in front of the mirror. Jiraiya saw that everything was right with the world, but then saw that his hair was really flat. "Jeez, has it been two months already?" Jiraiya said as he got a fork that was slightly scorched from one of his dresser cabinets. He walked over to an electrical plug-in beside the door, he started sweating slightly as he jammed the fork into the socket. Jiraiya's entire body filled with electricity as he was suspended in mid-air by the shock. When he fell from the shock, he wasn't burnt, but the fork was. He walked over to the mirror, which was slightly difficult due to the numbness in his legs. He looked in the mirror again and saw that his hair was spikey once again.

"Sweet." Jiraiya said as he looked over to the clock, which read 8:35. "Shit I better hurry." Jiraiya said as he ran down stairs to eat breakfast. Jiraiya began shoveling all of the food into his mouth all at once.

"Jiraiya, calm down if you eat this fast you'll choke." Jiraiya's mother said as Jiraiya began grabbing at his throat while gasping for air. "I hate to say I told you so, but hey I told you so." Jiraiya's mother said as she got in front of Jiraiya and punch him hard in the stomach, causing the chunk of food to force it's way out, but fortunetly for both of them all of the rest of the food Jiraiya stuffed into himself didn't come bursting out all over the floor. "So are you okay?" Jiraiya's mother asked more out of annoyance than concern.

"(Gasp) Yeah... (Gasp) I'm okay." Jiraiya said in between gasps.

"Now then, would you mind telling me why you're in such a hurry." Jiraiya's mother said as more of a command than a question.

"Oh yeah! I gotta go to the Shinobi Library to meet Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya said as he got up and started running out the door. "See ya later mom!" Jiraiya shouted on the way out.

Jiraiya's mother simply stood there dumbstruck for a meer moment before jumping up and down for joy. "Finally he's got a girlfriend! Maybe now he won't spend too much of his spare time here now!" Jiraiya's mother said as she literally began dancing up the stairs. "Honey, HE'S GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!" Could be heard coming from the top of the stairs.

Shinobi Library

Jiraiya made it to the Shinobi Library with five minutes to spare, fortunetly for him Tsunade hadn't shown up yet so he didn't have to worry about the 'you forgot about this didn't you' question guys seem to get when they are either late or close to late. He sat on the steps waiting for his...

'Could I call her my date, is this a date? Would she flip out...' Jiraiya's thoughts continued in the same pattern until he saw two figures coming his way, one shorter than the other by several inches, possibly even by a couple feet.

When they got closer he saw that it was Tsunade and her younger brother Nawaki coming. Jiraiya stood up and ran over to greet them, literally.

"Hey Tsunade-hime, how are you doing?" Jiraiya asked while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

'Hime?' Nawaki thought as he stared at Jiraiya.

"O-oh I'm goood Jiraiya-kun, this is my brother, Nawaki. Nawaki this is Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said while blushing slightly.

'Kun?!' Nawaki thought now looking back and forth between his sister and Jiraiya.

"Hey there little buddy, how are you doing." Jiraiya said while he nelt down and rubbed Nawaki's head.

'LITTLE!' Nawaki thought while he was now slightly scowling at Jiraiya.

"So Tsunade, are you ready to help me out with my new jutsu?" Jiraiya said standing up again.

"Oh about that Jiraiya-kun. Sarutobi-sensei said that I should take one more D-rank mission before entering the exams, and he said that I should get it in today." Tsuande said while lowering her head to hide her blush.

"Mmmhmm. And by 'should' he really meant 'have' didn't he?" Jiraiya said in a less than excited tone.

"Yep." Tsunade said making them both sigh heavily. "So anyway, I'll go to the tower to pick up my mission, could you watch Nawaki for me." Tsunade said in a pleading tone.

"Hey." Jiraiya said putting his hand on Tsunade's shoulder causing her to blush. "I'm there for ya babe." Jiraiya said making not only Tsunade blush, but Nawaki's face to heat up in anger.

'BABE?! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?' Nawaki thought while watching his sister. 'Come on sis, you don't let anyone talk to you like that, pulverize him!' Nawaki thought while he imagined his sister beating this pompous idiot down.

"Th-thank you Jiraiya-kun, I'll be sure to help you tomorrow." Tsunade said making Nawaki's face vault.

'WHAT! WHO IS SHE AND WHAT AS SHE DONE WITH MY SISTER!?' Nawaki thought as he stared up at both of them.

"No problem Tsunade-hime, you just finish that mission, and me and Nawaki will hang out around here." Jiraiya said lifting Nawaki from the ground and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tsunade smiled at Jiraiya before giving a slight bow and then running off. Jiraiya and Nawaki stood there for a second, both thinking there own individual thoughts.

'Great, now I have to hang out with this guy.' Nawaki thought while glaring at Jiraiya slightly. Meanwhile Jiraiya's thoughts were... a little different...

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TSUNADE-HIME, COME BACK! WHY GOD, WWWWWHHHHYYYYYYYYYY?!' Jiraiya thought while keeping a cool look on his face.

They stood there for a few more seconds, the wind blowing a piece of trash in front of them while a crow in the background of the Library called out "Ahou! Ahou!", mocking them, and the predicament they have just gotten themselves into. It was silent for a few minutes until Jiraiya broke the silence.

"Soooo... you're an Academy student? How is it at the Academy now a days?" Jiraiya said trying to get a conversation going.

"Boring, what would you expect you baka!" Nawaki said making Jiraiya's face vault.

"Now why would you call me a.." Jiraiya couldn't finish his sentence before Nawaki kicked him in the shin and ran into the Library.

"OW! MY SHIN! You're going to get it!" Jiraiya said running into the Library to catch Nawaki.

Jiraiya ran up to the front counter, limping due to Nawaki's shin kick just a few seconds ago. "Excuse me, have you seen a little kid, this tall, brownish hair, kinda tan." Jiraiya said while making hand gestures to help his description.

"Oh yes, I do believe he ran into the Genjutsu section." The man at the counter told Jiraiya.

"Thanks you're a life saver." Jiraiya said as he bolted for the Genjutsu section.

When Jiraiya got to the Genjutsu section he found a whole bunch of scrolls all around and about on the floor, all of them on Genjutsus that alter a person's vision, hearing, and their mind. Jiraiya spotted Nawaki looking through another scroll before throwing it on the ground and picking another one up from one of the many shelves in this section of the Library.

"Hey kid, why did you kick me and then ran off like that." Jiraiya said trying to calm himself down.

"First off I'm not a kid! I'm Nawaki and I''m going to be the Hokage one day just like my grandfather!" Nawaki shouted making Jiraiya jump a bit. "Second off, I'm here trying to figure out what the hell you did to my sister!" Nawaki said shocking Jiraiya even more.

"Hey you little brat you shouldn't talk like that! And secondly what the hell do you mean what I did to her?!" Jiraiya said now really getting frustrated by this little punk.

"I mean what Genjutsu did you use on her, she's been acting weird ever since she got home!" Nawaki shouted making Jiraiya flinch a bit.

"Genjutsu, wait I didn't use a Genjutsu on her, and what do you mean by weird?" Jiraiya said sounding confused.

"Don't play dumb, I know you must've used a Genjutsu on her!" Nawaki shouted while pointing accusingly at Jiraiya.

"I'm not playing dumb, and I don't even know what you're talking about!" Jiraiya shouted making Nawaki even more enraged.

"You know what I'm talking about, ever since she got home she was acting weird. Like when she first walked in the door, I tried to greet her, but she didn't even notice me, she just leaned against it and went like (sigh)." Nawaki said trying to imitate his sister's 'dreamy' sigh. "And at dinner, she's normally starving, but she didn't even eat a bite, she just played around with it sighing the entire time! I know you did something to my sister and I want you to fix it!" Nawaki said screaming at this point.

"Hey kid, I didn't use a Genjutsu on Tsunade-hime..." Jiraiya said before Nawaki interupted.

"So you did something bad to her! You better not have hurt her or else!" Nawaki shouted rolling his sleeves up.

"No no no! I would never do anything to hurt Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya shouted trying to calm Nawaki down.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Nawaki shouted running past Jiraiya.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Jiraiya shouted at Nawaki.

"I'm going to tell my sister that you're a evil man, and that you're trying to tear us apart!" Nawaki shouted while running out of the library.

"Wait! Stop you little brat!" Jiraiya shouted chasing after Nawaki.

But Nawaki didn't stop, he kept on running, and Jiraiya began chasing around Nawaki around Konoha. Nawaki ran down an alley and Jiraiya caught up with him.

"You shouldn't be so careless Nawaki." Jiraiya said closing in on Nawaki.

Nawaki just looked around a bit and then he jumped on top of a trash can, then on the side of a wall, jumped off that on to the wall on the other side, and then he got to the top of the fence.

"Hahaha! You can't get me up here you novice!" Nawaki shouted laughing at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya wasn't going to to let this kid make a fool of him, so he formed the ram seal, gathered chakra into his feet, and began running up the side of the fence.

"HA! WHO'S THE NOVICE NOW KID!" Jiraiya shouted while Nawaki panicked and jumped off the other side of the fence, and Jiraiya followed him soon after.

Jiraiya saw Nawaki running down the road, and Jiraiya followed him, slowly but surely catching up with him. Then Nawaki took to the rooftops, soon to be followed by Jiraiya. They lept from rooftop to rooftop, not even stopping for a mere second. Nawaki eventually jumped down onto the road, with a fence on each side of it, and then back up to the rooftop, Jiraiya copying his move exactly. After Jiraiya lept away a section of the fence began moving, and then Nawaki popped out from a piece of illusion cloth.

"HA! That idiot fell for that kind of trick!" Nawaki said while laughing.

"OH YEAH WELL WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW!" Nawaki heard a voice say behind him. And as he turned around he saw a pissed off Jiraiya leap onto him... or he would've had he not disappeared at the last second. "Dammit it was another clone jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he saw Nawaki standing at an alley entrance, sticking his tongue out at Jiraiya before running in there. "Why you little!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran into the alley.

The game of cat and mouse continued into a wooded area, Jiraiya lept around following Nawaki's movements through the trees. But then all of a sudden, a log attached to a rope swung at Jiraiya. Jiraiya barely dodged this trap, only to fall into another one, which he also barely got out of the way of.

'Dammit that little kid lured me into a... TRAINING GROUND!!!' Jiraiya thought as four logs started closing in on him all at once.

"OH NOOOOO!!!" Could be heard in Konoha, followed by the sound of wood hitting flesh... hard.

The owner of the Library was sweeping the steps of his Library, when he saw Jiraiya limping over, with brusies and cuts almost all over him, to his Library.

"It's 3:00 in the afternoon, you haven't caught him yet?" The owner said while looking at Jiraiya with a sympathetic look.

"That kid is tricky, very, very, very tricky. I can't get him to slow down enough for me to catch him at all." Jiraiya said while rubbing a bruise on his cheek.

"Weeellll... you could use an Earth Jutsu and snare him." The Library owner said while whispering.

"Hey, I wanna catch him! Not impale him on a long earth spike!" Jiraiya said before shuttering because of the pain.

"Oh no, there are other types of Earth Jutsus that can help you snare that kid, and catch him." The Library owner said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a scroll. "This is Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld. This is a good jutsu to use against an opponent when you want to catch them, in the back is not only a place to practice and also... a nice quite place to capture that kid." The Library owner said while going back inside the library.

Jiraiya quickly looked at the scroll and limped as quickly as he could to the Earth Jutsu training grounds. What he say there were many crater, sections of the ground missing, rubble scattered every, and the only tree broken in half. Jiraiya quickly opened the scroll and set it on the ground, and proceeded to read it.

_Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu_

_A-Rank_

_Range- All Ranges_

_Offensive Jutsu_

_This jutsu is a high-ranked jutsu, due to the amount of chakra required to use it. Without a large pool of chakra, this jutsu becomes primarily useless. So be sure you have at least a C-Ranked chakra level before attempting this jutsu._

"Well I think I'm safe as far as that's concerned." Jiraiya said to himself as he continued to read.

_The seals for this jutsu are;_

_Boar _

_Monkey_

_Tiger_

_This jutsu turns a large area of earth into a sinking swamp-like environment, making it impossible for anyone in the area of the swamp to move around. The size of the swamp is proportionate to the amount of chakra out into the jutsu (see first paragraph). So depending on the need of usage of this jutsu, you can either completely engulf you're target, or trap them. _

_WARNING_

_This jutsu does not differentiate between enemys, comrades, inncocent by-standers, or even the user him/herself, this jutsu will engulf, and trap whatever walks into it. _

_Also note that in conjunction with a Fire Jutsu, this jutsu can make a type of 'earth prison' by drying up, heating up, and hardening the swampy mud of this jutsu._

"Wow, better becareful with this one, but its a good thing I have a lot of chakra, or else I may not be able to do this one, also got to remember to try that Fire Jutsu combination thing." Jiraiya said to himself as he rolled up the scroll and faced the opposite direction of the doorway.

'Okay then... I better start small..' Jiraiya thought as he took his position.

"Boar, Monkey, Tiger! Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he slammed his hand into the ground, and about ten feet of the ground in front of him turned into some kind of swamp area. Jiraiya stared for a few seconds before... "YES I DID IT!" Jiraiya shouted as he started jumping for joy, unfortunetly he accidentally jumped into the swamp.

"AAAHHHHH! Help me I'm sinking!" Jiraiya shouted, but as he looked down he saw that he was only about waist deep in the swamp. "Oh... hehehe." Jiraiya said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Jiraiya soon put his hand up to his stomach, and began measuring out Nawaki's height. "Good that is good enough, this should do it." Jiraiya said as he struggled to get out. "But how do I get out." Jiraiya said as he began sobbing a bit.

Then all of a sudden the ANBU from yesterday popped out of nowhere, and began using a Fire Jutsu on the swamp and it hardened around him.

"Oh great job moron, now I'm really stuck!" Jiraiya shouted as the ANBU walked over, punch the hardened swamp, causing it to shatter in a ton of pieces. "...Oh... umm thank you... so know what? You're a life guard or something?" Jiraiya said laughing still.

"(Sigh) Yeah, being a fireman just wasn't enough money so I had to get a second job so that I could feed my family." The ANBU said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, just when you think you can't feel any more sorry of somebody." Jiraiya said as he stood up. "Now then to get Nawaki here... HA I KNOW!" Jiraiya shouted as he put his hands to his mouth.

"Alright Nawaki, you win, in fact, I will personally remove the Genjutsu and tell Tsunade..." Jiraiya cut himself off as he tried to fake the best sad look he could possibly cook up to make it look realistic.

Nawaki appeared in the grounds soon after Jiraiya shouted out to him with a smile on his face. "Really, you will!?" Nawaki said sounding excited.

"Yeah I will, I will tell her..." Jiraiya said casting his head down even more, making Nawaki's smile grow even wider. "That she's a hot, sexy babe, and that I would love to take her out on a date!" Jiraiya shouted while doing the Isaac point (the Isaac from Love Boat) while having a perverted grin on his face. Meanwhile Nawaki's jaw just dropped straight to the ground before his face took on an expression of pure rage.

"You prick! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Nawaki shouted in a slightly demonic voice while charging Jiraiya.

'Perfect!' Jiraiya thought as he performed the seals.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted once again before slamming his hands into the ground, causing another ten feet of the ground in front of him, and that Nawaki was on top of to turn into a swampy terrain, which Nawaki, poor soul, was immediately trapped in up to his neck.

"DAMMIT YOU TRICKED ME!" Nawaki said as he struggled to get out of the swamp.

"Yes I did you little brat, now then, if you would, tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Jiraiya shouted as he began pulling at Nawaki's hair.

"NO!" Nawak screamed at Jiraiya.

"If you don't tell me then I won't let you out of this swamp!" Jiraiya shouted at Nawaki.

"YOU'RE TAKING MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME!" Nawaki shouted stopping Jiraiya right in his place.

"Wha-what?" Jiraiya said slightly confused.

"My sister... she's the closet person to me in my life. We would talk all of the time, she'd tell me about her day, and I would do the same with mine. She'd always be there for me... but you're taking her away from me and..." Nawaki said starting to get a little teary. Nawaki stopped crying when he felt a hand patting the top of his head, he looked up and saw that Jiraiya was rubbing his head.

"Now listen here, I would never do such a thing. What you have to understand is that Tsunade-hime is going through some... changes, and that there will now be times where she isn't there for you, but you will never lose her. When you need her, I can guarntee that she will be there for you." Jiraiya said while smiling lightly.

Nawaki only stared for a few seconds before smiling lightly too. "Okay." Nawaki said shaking his head up and down.

"Alright then, let me see if I can get you out." Jiraiya said starting the seals for the Grand Fireball Jutsu.

"Ummm. Maybe you should let me do it." The ANBU said as he appeared suddenly.

"Uhh, yeah maybe I should." Jiraiya said taking a few streps backwards.

The ANBU quickly hardened the swamp, shattered it, and then pulled Nawaki out of there. "Now you two be careful." The ANBU said as he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Jiraiya and Nawaki looked at each other, before they both started to burst out laughing, and they continued laughing until they got to the front of the Library, where they began waiting for Tsunade to show up.

"Hey, you wanna know what my sister thinks of you?" Nawaki said in a sly tone.

"How would you know that?" Jiraiya said in a interested tone.

"Well I steal her diary and I read it every night. So do you wanna know or what?" Nawaki said sounfing even more sly.

Jiraiya knew he should say no, that he shouldn't pry into Tsunade's personal life, but this was too good of a chance to pass up. So Jiraiya nodded his head yes and Nawaki's grin grew ten-fold.

"Well, at first she thought you were just some no-talent, not good looking, perverted idiot." Nawaki said makin Jiraiya's face vault. "But.." Nawaki started saying getting Jiraiya's attention. "Now she thinks you're a handsome guy, who's very kind. Girls are weird huh?" Nawaki said looking over to see Jiraiya's reaction.

Jiraiya was as still as a statue, he was perfectly frozen right in place. Some would say he's in shock, and they would be right. The only sign of color on Jiraiya's face was a slight hue of red on his cheeks. All of a sudden off in the distance Nawaki and Jiraiya could see Tsunade running up. Nawaki quickly ran to his sister.

"Sis! How'd your mission go!?" Nawaki said hugging his sister.

"Oh it went great Nawaki, its completed and I'm definetly going to the Exams now." Tsunade said making Nawaki cheer.

"Oh yeah! Jiraiya did you hear that." Nawaki said as Jiraiya walked/limped over.

"Yeah! That's great Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"So how was your guy's day?" Tsunade asked sounding very happy.

"Oh it went great sis, I had a great time with Jiraiya!" Nawaki lied for both of them.

"What about you Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade asked while smiling.

"Yeah it went great, even mastered a new jutsu." Jiraiya said picking up on Nawaki's bluff.

"Oh that's great! So anyway, my parents will be able to take care of Nawaki tomorrow so I'll meet you here at 9:00 in the morning so we can get started on that new jutsu of yours." Tsunade said while smiling.

"Okay, cool, so I'll see ya tomorrow Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said while walking off to hide his blush.

Tsunade and Nawaki started walking back to their house after Jiraiya left, Nawaki was jumping around while Tsunade only smiled at him.

"Hey sis, you wanna know something about Jiraiya?" Nawaki said slyly.

Tsunade smiled while rubbing Nawaki's head. "Sure Nawaki, what is it." Tsunade said while smiling.

Nawaki remembered Jiraiya's exact words, but he decided to change them around a bit, afterall it isn't lieing if you get the general message right. "He said you're a beautiful woman and that he's thinking of asking you out soon." Nawaki said making Tsunade blush so many shades of red it matched the setting sun.

As the sun did set on Konoha Jiraiya and Tsunade, two people who Nawaki has told s secret about themselves to, both were thinking the same thought.

'Does he/she really think that about me?' They both thought as they went back to their homes.

Alright, new chapter done! Remember to Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Preparing for the Exam Day 3

Naruto: A Change In Time 

Warning: Arganaut does not own any character in Naruto. Kishimoto owns it all. I wonder who has more money... Kishimoto or Bill Gates?

Man you gotta love the life of a fan fiction writer, not only is it a good hobby, but it also gives you experience in case you want to be an actual author, pretty neat. Anyways Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate all of the help I'm getting from you guys, and well yeah.

Sorry for the late review, I've been having a problem with Fan Fiction on my part so sorry.

Anyway I better get the reviews out of the way;

firareth4- I dunno, I just figured it was a learned jutsu. And yeah, at this point in the story the next war has not begun, hence that ANBU being out of work, therefore I gotta make due with some daily activities for those two.

T.O.B.- As far as I know at this point Dan and Shizune are basically going to disappear from the Naruto world, cause with what I'm planning for Jiraiya and Tsunade those two are going to go away faster than a pizza at a weight watchers convention.

hope master- Sorry but Nawaki has to die, that is the one part of this fic that cannot be changed! I ran everything through and, unfortunetly, I cannot find a way for Nawaki to not die. No matter how much I would want it, there is not realistic way for me to have Nawaki survive without making the fic too 'Mary-Sue'.

**Dragon Man 180**- Yeah I like the ANBU too, I'm going to have him keep appearing every now and then, just for laughs. And I think I could make Nawaki's death be a little less painless but I'm not sure about that at this point, maybe. I knew people would like that way of styling Jiraiya's hair.

Son Kenshin- I see, I'll remember that. You can't rush the NaruxHina, if I do then the quality of the story may drop, plus there are still a few, VERY, important event left to go through in the JiraixTsuna chapters.

Leon Darksword- Yeah, I always figured that if Tsunade did start dating someone Nawaki would feel that way, its a common cliche in many sitcoms. And thanks for the offer... I think I may take you up on that... but I'm not sure so I'll think about it.

Well, well, well it would appear I have gotten all of the reviews out of the way, so now its time for the next chapter of Naruto: A Change in Time!!!

Chapter 3: The New Jutsu: Needle Guardian

"Ohhh..." Jiraiya said as he sat up, once again in a field of flowers. "SWEET I'M IN THIS DREAM AGAIN! I LOVE MY LUCK!!!" Jiraiya said as he jumped to his feet and began looking around for a naked woman. "HELLO TSUNADE-HIME, I'M RIGHT HERE AND I'M READY TO ROCK!!!" Jiraiya shouted as he took off his clothes. "Helloooo? Tsunade-hime? No need to be shy!" Jiraiya shouted as he began walking around completely nude. "Where is she? She should be here in my dream like last time... shouldn't she?" Jiraiya said out loud as he looked around the field. "Oh no... what if... NOOOOO!" Jiraiya began screaming out of nowhere. "THIS ISN'T THE SAME DREAM!!!! WHY GOD? WHY!!?!!?!?!" Jiraiya began screaming as he beat the ground.

"Jiraiya-sensei?! Were you out drinking again last night!?" Jiraiya heard coming from behind him as the wind picked up and the petals blew to the area behind him, and around him. When Jiraiya opened his eyes he was fully dressed again, he looked behind him to see some kid, his head only coming up to about his waist, he wore just a plain old grey sweatshirt, nothing special about it. He also wore a light blue pair jeans. Two things that were notable about the kid though was his hair was very spikey, very light shade of blonde, and that his eyes were a very light blue. "I've been looking all over for you, we have a mission today." The kid said as he ran up to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya just stared at the kid for a few seconds before shaking his head and grabbing the kid by his shoulders. "Listen, kid, have you seen a naked woman somewhere around here. She has long, blonde hair, she has a huge rack, and she is very, very attractive!" Jiraiya said while shaking the kid.

"Jiraiya-sensei what are you... oh you're looking for Tsunade eh?" The kid said while grinning a huge grin.

"Yes, yes I am! Do you know where she is!?" Jiraiya said while shouting.

The kid simply produced a huge smile, which made Jiraiya smile a lot too. "Nope." The kid said making Jiraiya vault into the ground.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU SMILING KID!!!" Jiraiya shouted as the kid started laughing.

"I dunno, it's just so hilarious to see you get flustered sensei." The kid said while chuckling lightly. Jiraiya then hit the kid over the head, putting a rather large lump on it. "OUCH!!!" The kid yelled as he tended to the lump that was pulsing on his head.

"That's what you get you little punk!" Jiraiya shouted in anger before turning around. "Oh Tsunade-hime, where are you!?" Jiraiya shouted into the meadow.

"Baka sensei." The little kid muttered under his breath.

As soon as those words reached his ears Jiraiya started growling at the kid before something caught his attention. "Hey, why are you calling me sensei?" Jiraiya said while staring at the kid.

"Yep, you were out drinking last night." The kid said while sighing. "You really need to stop drinking, or else people are going to think you're pretty pathetic if you can't even remember that I'm..." The kid started saying before he turned into a frog and an alarm went off.

Jiraiya's House

Jiraiya woke up with a start in his house once again, he looked over at the alarm clock that had awoken him, glaring at the evil device. Jiraiya hit the button to turn off the clock's alarm so that its ringing would no longer resonate in his ear. Jiraiya looked up at the ceiling, a look of confusion and curiosity running across his face.

'Who was that kid." Jiraiya began to think as he sat in his bed. 'Why do I dream these dreams... do they hold some sort of... meaning?' The white haired Genin thought as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. 'I'm probably just overeacting... mom must've done something to the food last night. Yeah, that's it! She wasn't that much of a cook in the first place.' Jiraiya thought as he stood up from the bed and began to fix his bed. He looked at the time on the clock, which read 8:00 in the morning.

"Well at least I have time to get ready before I go to meet Tsunade." Jiraiya thought as he walked into his bathroom and began brushing his teeth, all the while the dreams from the two previous nights poking there way back into his head.

'Let me see here... the dream from two nights ago was Tsunade and me naked in a field and we were about to..." Jiraiya thought as he began blushing. "Anyway, then tonight it was a dream about some punk kid with spikey... blond... hair...' Jiraiya thought as he began to stop in place. 'OH GOD! WAS THAT MINE AND TSUNADE'S KID?!!' Jiraiya thought as the image of himself, Tsunade, and the kid flashed through his mind again as he calmed down. 'No, couldn't be. Neither I or Tsunade have blue eyes, and I'm sure that our parents don't have blue eyes... yeah, its just not possible.' Jiraiya thought as he splashed some water on his face. 'So then who was that kid? And how did he know me and Tsunade? And why did he call me sensei?! This is all way to confusing for me right now...' Jiraiya thought as he looked back at the clock. '8:10, I should probably get dressed and down to breakfast now.' Jiraiya thought as he walked out of the bathroom, into his closet, and came out with his normal clothes on. He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair was stll spikey from yesterday morning's hair 'shock therapy' so it should stay like that for at least another couple months.

"Jiraiya! Breakfast is ready!" Jiraiya heard his mom call from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" Jiraiya called out as he ran downstairs. When Jiraiya reached the bottom of the stairs and sat down to begin eating his breakfast, he noticed his mother and father giving him some strange looks from across the table. "Uuummm. What's wrong with you two?" Jiraiya said with some egg in his mouth.

"So what's the name of your new girlfriend." Jiraiya's dad said making him cough his egg up.

"What!? Who in God's name told you I had a girlfriend!" Jiraiya shouted as his parents laughed a little a bit.

"Your mother did kid." His father said taking a drink of coffee.

"MOM!!" Jiraiya shouted at his mother while she laughed nervously.

"Well you said you were going to meet Tsunade... that was her name dear!" His mother shouted as she remembered Tsunade's name.

"Oh... wow son you suprised me, as perverted as you are I would've figured you wouldn't have even noticed that girl, seeing as how she's flat chested." Jiraiya's father said as he flipped a page in the paper.

"She isn't flat chested anymore!" Jiraiya said in Tsunade's defence.

"Plus haven't you seen her now a days dear? She's turning out to be quite the looker." Jiraiya's mom said making Jiraiya blush.

"Oh is that so. Well then son I hope you have a good time with her." His father said as he gave him a wink.

"What the hell!?" Jiraiya shouted as he hit the table with his fists.

"What?" Jiraiya's father said, feigning ignorance. "I'm just saying that I'm happy for you, and also that I think its about time you got a girldfriend, afterall, we don't want you living with us till you're twent-five." He said as he began to light a cigarette. "So are you going to buy her something? I mean you can't very well go out with a girl without buying her something." He said taking a drag off his cigarette. "I mean some flowers, jewelry, something?" He then said as he looked upon the look on his son's face. "I take that as a no... man you may be a pervert but you're really ignorant when it comes to women." He said taking another drag of his smoke.

Jiraiya's face was beginning to light up intensely with rage as he sat up and walked out the door. "I hope you two have a horrible day!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran down the street.

"We love you too son." His father shouted as he ate the last of his breakfast.

Konoha Market Street

"Jeez, my mom and dad, I swear they drive me crazy!" Jiraiya said as he began walking down the street. "(Sigh) Now what, I left the house really early and now I have..." Jiraiya said as he checked one of the clocks inside one of the shops. "Practically a half-hour before I gotta meet Tsunade at the library..." Jiraiya moaned as he walked further down the streets. He kept on walking till he came across a very... unique shop, one he hadn't noticed before today, probably cause it held no interest for him. "Yamanaka Flower Shop?" Jiraiya said out loud as he looked at the place.

'...you can't very well go out with a girl without buying her something... some flowers...' The words of Jiraiya's father ran through his head as he entered the shop, ringing a bell as he opened the door.

Jiraiya looked around the shop and saw something he never thought he would see in a Hidden Village, especially Konoha. Flowers, tons of them, hanging from the ceiling, sitting beside the window, sitting on counter with several other flowers. And the flowers themselves, all of them beaming with life and vibrance of that of a wild flower, red ones, violet ones, yellow ones, you name it and it was there. He kept on looking around till he heard someone walk into the room.

"Hello, and welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, my name is Shin Yamanaka, how may I help you?" The man said as he walked through the curtain. He was a pretty tall man, but at the same time he wasn't all too muscular at all. He had a little bit of blonde hair, it was actually cut pretty short. Hi seyes were also very light blue, almost a pale blue. He wore rather unimpressive clothing, but Jiraiya couldn't tell since most of it was covered by the apron he wore over it. "Like I said can I help you?" The man said again making Jiraiya jump a bit.

"Ummm. N-no, I was just stopping by. Say could you tell me when this shop opened, I don't think I've seen it before." Jiraiya said as he walked around the shop.

"Hehehe. Well I actually opened it a few weeks ago, after I retired from being a shinobi." Shin said as he began sweeping some fallen flower petals off the floor.

"Oh you were a ninja, why did you quit?" Jiraiya siad as he smelt some of the roses.

"Well you see kid, in this day and age there just aren't many well paying jobs left for ninja." Shin said as he swept the petals out the door.

'Isn't that the truth." Jiraiya thought as he remembered the ANBU/fireman/lifeguard.

"So why open a flower shop?" Jiraiya asked the man as he looked over a series of forget-me-nots.

"I dunno, I guess its just because it calms me down a bit." Shin said as he then began watering some of the flowers. "So kid do you want something or not?" Shin said now getting impatient.

"I guess I don't sorry for..." Jiraiya said as he noticed a particular group of flowers that caught his attention. They were a grouping of buttercups and daisies, just the same as the ones in his dreams he's been having recently. "Say, how much do these here cost?" Jiraiya said as he pointed to the group of flowers.

"Oh, those? You do realize that those aren't exactly the most popular flowers out there right?" Shin said as he walked over to where Jiraiya was.

"I didn't ask if they were popular, I asked how much they cost." Jiraiya said as he looked at the flowers.

"(Sigh) Well one daisie cost oh about 236 yen (In this day and age 118 yen equal 1 U.S. dollar (on a side note.. USA USA USA!)) and one buttercup...59 yen." Shin said as he checked the prices of his flowers.

"WHAT! Those prices are practically robbery! I could easily go out and pick these flowers in the wild!" Jiraiya shouted upon hearing the insane prices.

"Listen, kid, my buisness is just starting so I can't afford cheap prices yet. Besides, even if you could find these flowers in the wild, I doubt that you have that kind of time, am I right?" Shin said making Jiraiya sigh heavily.

"Fine... give me..." Jiraiya said as he opened up his wallet. "Three daisies, and seven buttercups." Jiraiya said as he looked back at Shin.

"Okay then..." Shin said as he began to began to calculate the price on his register. "That will be 1121 yen." Shin said as he held his hand out for the cash.

Jiraiya simply muttered some curses under his breath as he pulled out the money from his wallet and gave it to Shin. Shin counted the money before turning to face the back room that he came from.

"Inoichi!" Shin yelled as a little boy, possibly no older than two or three, popped his head out of the curtain leading to the room. The little boy looked different from his father, his eyes being a slightly darker shade of blue, and his hair color being more or less dirty blonde. "Could you go and get me three daisies and seven buttercups." Shin said as Inoichi nodded and ducked back into the room. "That's my kid." Shin said as he placed the money in the register.

"You must be so proud." Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"Yep." Shin said not even noticing the tone of Jiraiya's voice.

Inoichi ran back into the room with the bundle of flowers in his hands and gave them to his father. Shin then began to rearrange the flowers so that the daises would all be on the inside of the bouquet and the buttercups would be on the outside, allowing more attention to be focused onto the daises.

"Glad to do buisness with you sir, have a nice day." Shin said as Jiraiya muttered more curses and leaving the shop.

Shin and Inoichi just stood there for a second before Shin took on an almost evil grin. "Well son, another day, another sucker buying our overpriced flowers, eh Inoichi?" Shin said as Inoichi began grinning as well.

Shinobi Library

Jiraiya reached the Shinobi Library with a good few minutes to spare. He was spazing out, after what his parents had said he wasn't sure of what the hell to do. He looked around and saw to sign of Tsunade so he began breathing into his hand.

"What the hell am I so worried for!? It isn't like I'm on a date!" Jiraiya said as he began to huff around. Then Jiraiya saw the flowers in his hands, and began sweating.

'Or is it...?' Jiraiya thought as he began to smell his breathe. 'Well at least that's okay.' Jiraiya thought as someone walked up behind him.

"Hey Jiraiya-kun!" Tsunade said making Jiraiya leap about thirty feet into the air. "What was it something I said?" Tsunade said to herself as Jiraiya plummeted back to the earth.

"Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya shouted as he was still trying to recover from his shock. "Oh Tsunade-hime, it was just you, don't sneak up on me like that!" Jiraiya said as he began to wipe the panic enduced sweat off of his brow.

"I didn't even sneak up on you, man if you keep this up you'll never survive the..." Tsunade began saying as Jiraiya began to give her the flowers. Tsunade stared at the flowers for a few moments before she quietly squeaked out. "Ji-Jiraiya-kun?"

"I-I saw these in a flower shop. I thought that... well you know, that you might like them." Jiraiya said while trying to keep the embarassment from reaching his voice.

Tsunade blushed lightly before taking the flowers and smelling them. "T-th-thank you, actually these are some of my favorites." Tsunade said as she brought the flowers up to her face to hide her blush.

"Oh, cool." Jiraiya said while scratching the back of his head.

'CHA-CHING! YEAH BABY. WHAT MY MOM AND DAD HAVE BEEN SAYING IS WRONG! MY DREAMS ARE WORTH MORE THAN JACK SHIT!' Jiraiya thought as he semi-celebrated on the inside.

'Wow... he really is... amazing." Tsunade thought to herself as she smelt the flowers.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds, both thinking about each other. The silence was eventually broken as Jiraiya began speaking. "So you wanna get to work?" Jiraiya said while looking up at the sky.

"O-okay, sure." Tsunade said as she continued blushing.

They both walked into the Library they went into the "Chakra Control/Seal Description" section of the Library. "Okay then, so what I need to know is what kind of jutsu you're planning on creating Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said as she began picking out random scrolls on different seals.

"Well, I learned two offensive jutsus these past couple days, so to be completely ready for the exam I should probably create a defensive jutsu." Jiraiya said as he sat down on a chair next to a desk. "But I don't want something they wold expect, like an earth shield, I would like to catch them completely off-guard. So I should probably have something done with... well my body." Jiraiya said as he looked over his body.

"Hmm. Well I'd say that you'd need to use a part of your body that is large, so that it can stretch over the body, yet also flexible so that it can actually move around so that it can cover you." Tsunade said as she began to pick up a scroll on controlling chakra through specific points on the body.

"Yeah but it would also help for it to somehow be able to be able to cause some damage if someone hits it directly." Jiraiya said as he leaned back on his chair.

"Like a spiked shield?" Tsunade said as she brought all of the scrolls on the table. "Well if it were to be like that then we should probably use your hair." Tsunade said as she teasingly played with Jiraiya's hair.

"My hair?" Jiraiya said confused.

"Yeah, I mean I heard that those Akimichi's have jutsus that can change the size of their bodies, so making your hair large enough to cover your entire body isn't too far-fetched. It's also should be able to bend all over your entire body. Also if we find a way to harden it, it can serve as a kinda 'spiked shield'." Tsunade said as she opened one of the scrolls on the table. "So let's get to work on the seals first." Tsunade said as he began reading her scroll.

"Yeah." Jiraiya said as he also began reading a seal scroll.

It took only seconds before one of them found a seal that would help. "Jiraiya-kun look at these." Tsunade said handing Jiraiya three scrolls, which Jiraiya began reading.

Tiger Seal

The tiger seal is a very common seal amongst fire jutsus. The way the tiger seal affects the body is simple, it helps gather chakra into the lungs of the body. From there one of two things are done to the chakra, the user can use his own bloodstream to send the chakra from the lungs, to a certain point in the body, depending on the user's will (similar to how the body does to oxygen naturally), but this usually requires the help of the boar seal, depending on the needed use of the chakra. But, of course, the chakra can be converted into fire so it can be used for Fire Jutsus.

Boar Seal

The boar seal is a seal that in conjuction with the tiger seal can be used to transport the chakra gathered into the lungs to any other point in the body through the bloodstream. There are other effects that this seal has, but most uses usually include just taking chakra from one place to the needed place in the body for a jutsu.

(A/N This one was more of a guess than anything)

Rat Seal

The rat seal is used to help stretch things with chakra in them to different sizes. Usually seen in the Nara family Shadow Jutsus to help stretch and control the sizes of their shadows.

"These should help you get your hair longer... I guess... I think... maybe." Tsunade said, each segment of her sentence losing its charisma.

"Yeah... sounds like it should work." Jiraiya said as he picked up one other scroll. "And I think this should help too, along with the tiger seal though." Jiraiya said as he put another scroll down.

Ram Seal

The ram seal, simply put, is used to gather larger amounts of chakra and expell it.

"Hmmm. Wouldn't it require the boar seal to get it into the hair?" Tsunade said reading the scroll.

"Well I'm guessing that since gathering, and distributing chakra to reinforce an area, is a little more difficult than getting it into the roots of the hair, and force it the hurry its growth. But this should be more simple." Jiriaya said reaching for the last scroll. "And this should be the last needed one.

Snake Seal

The snake seal is normally seen to focus an object created with chakra to move, not just stretch and in the process move it like the rat, but actually move it around off the user's will.

"You know what I just realized?" Jiraiya said as he closed the scroll.

"What?" Tsunade said as she began putting the scrolls back.

"It seems that each scroll we read seems to become less, and less complex than the last one." Jiraiya said making Tsunade freeze.

Tsunade froze and quickly took out the scrolls and began reading them all again, in the order she read them with Jiraiya. 'Wow he's right.' Tsunade thought as she finished putting the scrolls back.

"So know then, now that we got the seals, let's get to work on the order." Jiraiya said as he started walking to a random training ground, Tsunade following shortly afterwards. They walked into the training ground, and this one was very basic, with just a few trees, a few boulders, one small lake, and that was it. "Let's get to work." Jiraiya said as he began walking out to the middle of the grounds. "So what seals should I do first?" Jiraiya shouted to Tsunade.

"Well, try doing the Tiger and Ram first, then Tiger Boar Rat, then Snake, I think that would work." Tsunade said as she waited.

"Alright then. Tiger, Ram, Tiger, Boar, Rat, Snake." Jiraiya shouted. First his hair's spike flexed outwards, and became more seemingly harder, then it started shaking around a bit... before falling off and shattering on the ground. "MY HAIR!!!" Jiraiya shouted as he picked up the individual strands of hair. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?!" Jiraiya shouted as he wept over his hair.

"Ummm. Well maybe when it hardened it became harder for the roots to grow more hair because of the opposite pressure of the already hardened, grown hair... causing it to... well eventually snap off." Tsunade said trying to stifle a laugh.

"DAMN IT!!!" Jiraiya shouted before a light bulb appeared over his head. "I JUST GOT A NEW IDEA FOR A JUTSU!!!" Jiraiya said as he started forming seals. "Tiger, Boar, Rat!" Jiraiya shouted as slowly, but surely his hair grew back out, until it was its original length.

"Wow what jutsu was that?" Tsunade asked, having never seen a jutsu like that before.

"It is called the..." Jiraiya started saying, trying to build a dramatic pause. "THE ANTI-BALDING JUTSU!!!" Jiraiya shouted in an excited tone as he began playing with his newly grown hair.

Tsunade simply stood there, a little stupified by her teamates jutsu. 'Anti-Balding Jutsu? Jeez what a ridiculous idea... but I bet my dad would probably love to learn it.' Tsunade thought as Jiraiya stood up again.

"So what seal combination now?" Jiraiya said as he stood.

"Well... try Snake, Tiger, Boar, Rat, Tiger, Ram." Tsunade said while still thinking about her father using the Anti-Balding Jutsu.

"Okay then." Jiraiya said as he went through the seals. After they were finished his hair began twisting around him, but there wasn't enough there to cover him entirely, then after it twisted all it could, it began to grow straight in one direction to his side, then it hardened, and under the weight of his own hardened hair, Jiraiya fell to the ground. Jiraiya struggled to get up off the ground, he sat there struggling for a few minutes while Tsunade laughed her ass off.

"Oh my god!!! This (HAHAHAHA) is funny!" Tsunade said as she held her sides.

"SHUT UP TSUNADE-HIME THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Jiraiya shouted in frustration.

"You're right Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said making Jiraiya smile lightly. "THIS IS HILARIOUS!!!" Tsunade shouted as she began rolling on the ground, laughing out loud.

"DAMMIT!" Jiraiya shouted as, eventually the effects wore off. "STOP LAUGHING, ITS OVER!!!" Jiraiya shouted as Tsunade began getting up off the ground, laughing as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry, hehehe, that was just too rich." Tsunade said as she stood up again.

"Grrrr, Well anyway, we'd best get to another seal order." Jiraiya said as he stood up too.

"Okay, try Tiger, Boar, Rat, Snake, Tiger, Ram." Tsunade said as Jiraiya nodded and performed the seals.

This time looked very good, first his hair grew to a very long length, then it began to wrap itself, tightly, around his body until it was all covered, then it hardened and the spikes of his hair began to protrude. Tsunade walked over and tried to stab through it with a kunai, which was effortlessly not only blocked, but deflected by his hair.

"Wow Jiraiya-kun! We did it!" Tsunade said as the mess of hair remained motionless. "Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade said as the effects of the jutsu began to wear off revealing Jiraiya, with a bunch of little puncture wounds all over his body. "OH NO JIRAIYA-KUN!!!" Tsunade shouted as she began to look around for any sign of help.

A Few Minutes Later

Jiraiya began waking up a few minutes later, to the site of Tsunade, standing over him looking very worried, and the ANBU from the past few days, healing him.

"Heh... now what, you're some kind of doctor" Hehehe..." Jiraiya said as a giant, pulsing, throbbing vein appeared on his face (which was pretty weird since he was wearing a mask).

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE ING BRAT! I HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH YOU FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS, DOUSING YOUR FIRES, SAVING YOU FROM YOUR OWN EARTH JUTSU, AND NOW HURTING YOURSELF WITH YOUR HAIR?!!?!?!?! I MEAN THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING A RETARD WOULD DO!!! AND NOW YOU'RE CRITICIZING ME JUST CAUSE I NEED MORE THAN FOUR JOBS TO HELP FEED MY WIFE AND KIDS!!! WELL I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE HOKAGE'S STUDENTS, I'LL LET YOU ING BLEED TO DEATH IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE UP!!!" The ANBU yelled reducing both Tsunade and Jiraiya to a chibi state as they both nodded. "Good." The ANBU said as he finished patching Jiraiya up.

After the ANBU was done he left, leaving Jiraiya and Tsunade in a very shocked state. Tsunade though, being the first one to get over her shock walked over and helped Jiraiya get to his feet. "So... are you alright?" Tsunade asked as Jiriaya began dusting himself off.

"Well, my poor little virgin ears are pretty sore, but other than that I'm fine." Jiraiya said as he began going towards the center again.

"Wait! Are you honestly going to try again after that?" Tsunade said with worry in her voice.

"Well we were so close that time, so I figured one more should do it." Jiraiya said in a cheerful tone, making Tsunade somewhat more calm.

"Alright then, let try this one, but promise me if it doesn't work that we'll stop for today." Tsunade said, receiving a nod from Jiraiya. "Okay then, try Tiger, Boar, Rat, Tiger, Ram, Snake." Tsunade said as she watched carefully.

Jiraiya nodded again, and began doing the seals. This time, his hair grew to the same length as last time, and this time, it hardened itself, before wrapping around. Tsunade walked close up, tried stabbing it with a kunai, which was once again deflected. Tsunade stood and waited, silently hoping for the best. As the hair began to turn back to normal, she saw Jiraiya, unscathed and unharmed.

"YES IT WORKED!" Jiraiya shouted jumping up and down several feet in the air.

Tsunade just stood there, dumbfounded, she didn't think it was possible to create a jutsu in one day. "Congratulations Jiraiya-kun, that was amazing." Tsunade said smiling.

"Awww. Well I wouldn't have been able to do it without you're help Tsunade-hime (A/N Well that isn't necassarily true, but hey it's AU he doesn't know better)." Jiraiya said making Tsunade blush.

"Th-thanks Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said while looking up. "Wow, it's getting pretty dark." Tsunade said making Jiraiya look up too.

"Yeah..." Jiriaya said as they both started walking out of the library. When they were outside thye turned to each other. "Tsunade-him, I want to thank you for the help today." Jiraiya said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Yo-you''re welcome, afterall it's the least I can do for you, since you gave me these." Tsunade said pulling out the flowers Jiraiya gave her.

"Yeah I guess." Jiraiya said while smiling. "Sooo... I'll see you tomorrow at the Academy for the... Exams.." Jiraiya said while dropping his arms to the side.

"Yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow." Tsunade said walking off.

Jiraiya stood there for a few seconds before smirking. "Well, time to start getting ready Jiraiya said as he began running towards his house to begin the next part of his life... the Chunin Exams.

Alright new chapter done. REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 4: The First Stage of the Exam

Naruto: A Change In Time

Warning: Arganaut does not own any character in Naruto. Kishimoto owns it all. I wonder who has more money; and the results are in, Kishimoto may just have more money than Bill Gates!!!

HELLO FANS OF THIS FIC! Sorry for taking so long I had a lot of work to do in the real world, but also with my other fics. Now then, as you all know, Chunin Exams are starting in this chapter. I have been trying my best to come up with an effective Chunin Exam, taking context clues from the show, and this is what I came up with... squat. I'm going to do the best I can, so please, don't flame me if it's terrible...

Time to respond to the reviews;

T.O.B.- I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with Shizune and Dan... it is taking me some time to come up with. Well, no, though Jiraiya is less perverted, Tsunade will not be less of a gambler (as seen in earlier chapter, betting Jiraiya he couldn't master a jutsu...). Well as to how powerful they are, you'll see later.

Lightning Blob- Good ideas, good ideas indeed... I will consider it.

**Leon Darksword**- (Sigh) If only...

**Dragon Man 180-** My God, I can actually imagine that happening...

Silenius- True but there are also JirxTsu, and Arashi fans that would want to see these arcs. And trust me they will be worth it.

Well that's it for now, let us get onto the next chapter of Naruto: A Change In Time!!!!

WARNING: DUE TO ABSOLUTELY NO CHARACTER BEING ALIVE DURING JIRAIYA'S AND TSUNADE'S CHUNIN EXAMS, MANY OC'S (A ton of them unnamed, hell cross that, almost all of them will be unnamed) WILL BE PLACE FOR THE SAKE OF THE FIC! NO FLAMES OR ELSE I'LL FLAME YOU BACK TWICE AS HARD AND I CAN ALREADY FLAME REALLY HARD!!!

Chapter 4: The First Stage of The Exam

_Jiraiya woke up once again in his 'dreamscape' as he know called it. He looked around and this time was no different than the last, the flowers were the same, the mountains, the trees, all of it peaceful... 'Wait!' Jiraiya thought in that instance. 'There is something different!' He thought as he took a closer look around. Indeed there was something different, the dreamscape... it was more beautiful than before. There were not only more flowers but a variety of them as well, there were more trees, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. How he didn't notice that a second earlier he didn't know, but he sure as hell noticed it now._

_"HEY ERO-SENSEI!!!" Jiraiya heard as the wind picked up again. The petals on the flowers and on the trees flying behind him. Jiraiya sighed as he turned around, expecting to see the same punk kid he saw last night in his dreams. But the kid was different this time too. Instead of that grey sweatshirt and blue jeans he wore before, he now had on a ninja grade dark green mesh shirt, along with some black ninja grade pants, and black ninja grade sandals. And to top it all off he had on a Chunin jacket, and to top that off, a Leaf headband, metal plate and all, on his forehead. He looked older too, possibly fifteen, maybe sixteen?_

_"Hey Ero-sensei, check this out, I'm a Chunin now! And its thanks to you!" The little blonde punk shouted as Jiraiya raised his eyebrows and smirked._

_"Well is that so, well then congrats kid, and you're welcome." Jiraiya said out loud, while on the inside his thoughts were;_

_'I don't even know this kid, who the hell is he?' Jiraiya thought as he noticed a figure standing several feet behind the blonde. As far as he could tell it was a girl, around the blondes age, any other details he couldn't really make out about her._

_"Hey kid." Jiraiya said as the blonde looked up. "Who's that?" Jiraiya said pointing out towards the girl. The little blonde turned around and then blushed immensely has he ran behind Jiraiya. "Hey what the hell kid?!" Jiraiya shouted as the kid stayed behind him._

_"Shhh!" The kid exclaimed while hiding. "You can't let her see me!" The kid said as Jiraiya smirked._

_"Oh, do you happen to be attracted to that little lady over there?" Jiraiya said as the blonde blushed and immediately tried to get him to shut up, but at that moment he was not able to form complete sentences, making Jiraiya laugh. "Well what do you know, the loud mouth here's a little shy huh?" Jiraiya said making the blonde shut up and nod. "Well here, you'll never get to know here if you don't get within five feet of her!" Jiraiya shouted as he grabbed the blonde by the jacket, and threw him over to the girl. Jiraiya watched, chuckling to himself as figure he knew to be the blonde started rubbing the back of his head, while the girl just stood there, with her hands together in front of her._

_"You just can't ever stop meddling can you?" Jiraiya heard come from behind him, as once again the wind picked up and blow petals behind him. He looked behind him to see what he wanted to see in the last dream... well almost. It was Tsunade, but only she was completely dressed, depressing, you bet, was she still one of the hottest women he'd ever seen, HELL YES! She currently wore a green jacket, with what appeared to be the kanji for gamble on the back of it, and under that a grey, no sleeved shirt... thing, that revealed a ton of cleavage. If Jiraiya had to guess, he would say that if she laughed hard enough her girls would be popping out for a visit. She wore greyish, green pants going all the way down to some black high heels she was wearing. She walked up to him in a normal way till she was right beside him. _

_"Well you know me Tsunde-hime..." Jiraiya said, while on the inside he was just confused._

_"Yeah Jiraiya-kun I know." Tsunde said as she looked at him and winked. Jiraiya smiled as they looked at the two figures. "So, when do you think they're going to kiss?" Tsunde said as Jiraiya started laughing._

_"Tsunde-hime, I'm sorry, but that blonde over there is as shy as a bird, there is no way in hell that he will, or ever will for that matter, get..." Jiraiya said as they watched the girl figure lean in to the blonde one, while Jiraiya just stood there with his mouth agape._

_"You were saying?" Tsunade said in a playful manner while Jiraiya just shook his head._

_"Nevermind..." Jiraiya muttered as he suddenly felt like... he was in danger..._

_In that moment Tsunde, the blonde, and the girl all disappeared in a whirlwind of petals, and the environment of his dream began to spin and change. When the spinning stopped Jiraiya looked around to find himself now in a dense forest, surrounded by trees. Jiraiya wondered what the hell was going on, but had his thoughts cut short by the sound of two large... well explosions was the only word to describe the sound. Jiraiya looked behind him to see two giant things behind him._

_The first one on his right was a giant frog, it was a brownish red with a dagger on one side of him. It wore a blueish purple jacket, as well as several red markings all over its skin, and what appeared to look like red lipstick on its lips. It also had a giant pipe on the side unoccupied by the dagger. The other giant could only be described as one big-ass snake. It was purple, and had blackish stripes on its body, it also had what appeared to be horns on the back of its head. _

_Jiraiya looked on top of the frogs head, straining his eyes to see the figure on top of it, and was shocked at what he saw. Standing there, with standard Jonin gear on, was a version of himself that he could only guess was at least in his mid-twenties. Jiraiya, though shocked, did not stop himself from looking on the snakes head, he began straining his eyes hard to see the figure. But before he could figure out who it was the sound of his alarm clock blared into his ears._

Jiraiya's Room

Jiraiya shot up out of bed, he held onto his head as the ringing of the alarm clock kept on going. He looked at the machine that had gotten him up, and according to the hated clock it was noon. Jiraiya sighed as he turned off the clock and got up out of bed. After doing so much over the past few days, a nice long sleep was just the thing he needed. He stretched out the more stiff parts of his body and then went into the bathroom to get ready. As he brushed his teeth he couldn't help but think about this most recent dream.

'Okay... this one was a little more strange, it was basically like the first two, with a little bit of weirdness mixed in.' Jiraiya thought as he gargled some water and spat it out. 'But what was that at the end... and more importantly, who was that on top of that weird ass, giant snake?' Jiraiya thought as he splashed some water on his face. 'And why do I keep on having these dreams?' Jiraiya thought as he exited the bathroom and got into his closet. He came out wearing his usual clothing, and equipment. He went downstairs to find that his mother and father had left, his mother leaving a good breakfast out for him.

Jiraiya walked over and ate the entire breakfast that was laid out for him in about thirty minutes. He looked at the clock to see that it was 1:00 in the afternoon now. He decided that relaxing before the Chunin Exams may be a very good idea. So he sat around, thinking, planning, wandering what these Exams were going to be like. Were they dangerous, well that was kind of obvious, but were they going to be life threatening, well that was kinda of obvious too, but the real question Jiraiya thought he wanted to know was if he was going to die.

It was at 2:00 precisely that Jiraiya stood up and started walking out towards the door. He took one look back, possibly the last look he would have of his house. He sighed as he walked out the door and began walking to the Academy, it would only take him about a half-hour to reach the Academy at the rate he was going he should be fine. He finally made it to the Academy after exactly a half-hour of walking. He saw Orochimaru standing in front of the entrance, figures he would be the first one here, afterall he doesn't have much of a life.

They both stood there, in complete silence for once, not insulting each other, not even so much as talking to each other. It was Jiraiya who finally broke the silence though after five minutes. "So what jutsus did sensei teach you." Jiraiya said while Orochimaru just looked up for a moment.

"Hmmm." Orochimaru said as he shrugged. "None that were that great. There was Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, and Soft Physique Modification." Orochimaru said as Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"And... what does that last one do?" Jiraiya asked as Orochimaru sighed, and began cracking his neck.

"It does something like this." Orochimaru said as suddenly his neck began stretching out of his body, and he stretched his head over to Jiraiya so they were face to face. "Get it?" Orochimaru said as Jiraiya, who was completely dumbstruck, only nodded his head as Orochimaru brought his head and neck back to their original place, and cracked his neck again. "Like I said, not that great." Orochimaru said while Jiraiya just stared at him.

"You got to be kidding me..." Jiraiya muttered under his breath as the memory of watching Orochimaru's head just stretch on over to him continued to creep him out. It was another five minutes before Tsunade showed up. The three looked at each other and nodded, and then walked up to the Chunin guarding the front entrance.

"Papers please." One of the Chunin asked as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru all pulled out their papers and handed them to the stoic Chunin guards. The Chunin looked over the papers and nodded. "Alright then, head to room 301 and wait there until the Exams begin." The Chunin said as team Sarutobi nodded and entered. Though it had been a long time since either three had been in the Academy, they still remembered which way was the right way to go in the building. They reached room 301 and entered.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru upon entering that room almost went into a state of shock from seeing all of the ninja in the room. There were very ninja from very few different villages. Jiraiya looked around the room, and tried to see if he could find any leaf shinobi. "Don't bother." Orochimaru said as Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at him. Orochimaru turned to face Jiraiya. "Don't bother trying to find any of our fellow Leaf-nin, according to sensei there aren't supposed to be any this year." Orochimaru said making Tsunade and Jiraiya raise their eyebrows.

'Did sensei teach him to read minds too?!' Jiraiya thought as he stared at Orochimaru.

"But why?" Tsunade asked suddenly. "Why wouldn't their be any Leaf-nin around?" Tsunade asked as Orochimaru shook his head.

"Due to the peace that has come over Konoha being a ninja just isn't that profitable of a job here anymore. "Same goes for all of the other villages, being a ninja just isn't profitable anymore, you can tell that just by looking at the number of ninja here. I mean, there's only 24 here, and that's no estimate, that's an exact amount. I mean, you could probably make more money in a ninja village now a days selling flowers than being a ninja.." Orochimaru said making Jiraiya sweat drop.

'You got that right...' Jiraiya thought as he remembered the huge cost of the flowers he bought for Tsunade. They were snapped out of their thoughts by the sound of the door opening, revealing a few Chunin and one Jonin out in front. The Jonin didn't look like anyone special, he just wore simple Jonin gear and... that was about it, nothing special about him.

"Alright, would all participants of the Chunin Exams please follow me for the written test." The Jonin said as the Chunin produced a stack of papers. Team Sarutobi just sweat dropped as they entered the room.

"A..." Orochimaru started off.

"Written..." Tsunade continued.

"Test..." Jiraiya finished as they walked in. "There has got to be more to this Exam than that... right?" Jiraiya said as they all took their individual seats.

"All right then participants listen up." The Jonin instructor said, getting the attention of all twenty-four participants. "You all will be taking a written test for the first part of the Chunin Exams. This test will have ten questions. You miss a question that's one point, yadda, yadda, yadda. Team's will have their scores totaled together, yadda, yadda, yadda. Only top 4 teams move on to next Stage of the Exam, yadda, yadda, yadda. No cheating, yadda, yadda, yadda. Test is over in an hour, yadda, yadda, yadda. Begin, yadda, yadda, yadda." The instructor said as Jiraiya sweat dropped.

'Okay, it is that simple...' Jiraiya thought as he turned to the questions.

A Half Hour Later

'Its not that simple...' Jiraiya thought as he looked at the test. He couldn't believe that he still hadn't answered a single question on the paper. Jiraiya began banging his head for ideas, for answers, when one just suddenly popped up. Cheat. It was that simple, just cheat Jiraiya you can do it. Afterall it is the only way he could pass cause he never really paid that much attention to Sarutobi's lectures. Jiraiya began whistling an innocent tune when he dropped his pencil.

"Oh, I'll get it." Jiraiya said as he bent down under the table. Jiraiya smirked as he went through some hand seals and created a clone to replace him. He snickered as the clone sat there and he began going through the hand seals for a very old, but very good jutsu of his. As he finished the last one he suddenly disappeared into thin air. He went over to in front of the instructor and waved an invisible hand in front of his face. When Jiraiya was satisfied that he could get away with this he next tried to decide who to cheat off of. That's when his eyes lead him to Orochimaru.

'Of course Or-uke-maru would have all the answers.' Jiraiya thought as he snuck up the stairs and got right beside Orochimaru. He memorized the answers off of Orochimaru's paper and then stifled a snicker as he snuck back to his desk. Jiraiya had the clone of him 'drop' his pencil again, and as the clone bent down, Jiraiya sat down with it, causing it to disappear. Then Jiraiya, with all the speed of a baby on crack, began writing in all of the answers. As he finished Jiraiya began entertaining himself by balancing a pencil on his nose.

As the test finished the Genin were told to come back in an hour when it would be graded and the results would be in. Team Sarutobi, as well as the other 7 teams, back into room 301, afterall what were they going to do for a whole hour? Team Sarutobi just sat there for a few minutes before Tsunade walked over to Jiraiya and sat next to him. "Hey." She said as she sat down.

"Hey." Jiraiya replied back, impatient for the results of the test.

They were silent for a few minutes before Tsunade looked around and then leaned close to Jiraiya's ear. "Nice trick by the way." Tsunade whispered as Jiraiya's face got into a shocked look as he looked at Tsunade who was sticking her tongue out at him. "Don't worry I won't tell, hell you probably saved our butts from failing." Tsunade said while Jiraiya sighed and then smiled.

"Thanks Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said as she smiled back.

"No, thank you Jiraiya-kun." Tsunade said as she yawned and leaned on Jiraiya, causing him to turn read.

"Tsunade-hime!?" Jiraiya semi-screamed as Tsunade fluttered open her eyes.

"Oh sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night, I was nervous about the Exams... see how far that took me right." Tsunade said in a joking fashion while Jiraiya only nodded. "You don't mind if I rest here do you, Jiraiya-kun?" Tsunade asked as she subconsciously fluttered her eyes. Jiraiya shook his head no and Tsunade nodded and fell asleep on him. Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru and mouthed "Help", to which Orochimaru cracked his neck, and then stretched it over to Jiraiya's ear.

"Your on your own." Orochimaru whispered as he retracted his head and then cracked his neck again. Jiraiya's face looked weirded out before he mouthed out "WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT, ITS FREAKING ME OUT" while Orochimaru just laughed and then went back to doing what they were doing in the first place... waiting for the God Damned instructor to give them the results. At exactly an hour later the instructor opened the door, waking up Tsunade, as well as other Genin that had fallen asleep.

"Alright, all of you come in here, the results are posted." The instructor said as all of the team filtered into the room. They saw a giant board with all of the eight teams, and whether they passed or failed posted on it. Team Sarutobi walked up to the board, after a few teams from Hidden Sand that didn't pass left. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade stood in front of the board.

"Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade of team Sarutobi..." Orochimaru began reading as his eyebrows raised and Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other with a shocked look. "Passed..." Orochimaru said as Jiraiya and Tsunade glomped each other, and then began jumping up and down while screaming 'WE PASSED, WE PASSED'. When those two, however, realized how close they were they backed off from each other, and started mummbling some incoherent stuff while they blushed like crazy.

They all walked up to the instructor who just glanced at them and handed them some more papers. "Give these to your next examineer at the next Stage of the Exam at Training Ground 13, yadda, yadda, yadda. Noon tomorrow, yadda, yadda, yadda." The instructor said while Jiraiya just became annoyed.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP ON SAYING YADDA!?!?" Jiraiya shouted as the other two members of the team nodded.

"Oh you see, I have yadda turrets, yadda, yadda, yadda." The instructor said while they all face vaulted.

"Liar there's no such thing as..." Tsunade began as the intructor interuppted.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda!!!" The instructor said as he motioned for them to leave, which after fifty more yaddas they did. After they left the intructor sighed. "Thank God, I thought they'd never leave." The instructor said as he pciked up a cigar and lit it.

Alright then, you all are probably wondering why there were so few participants or such a lazy intructor right. Well if Orochimaru didn't explain it well enough than I will. Due to the peace that has encompassed the areas for so long, there is practically no longer any need for ninjas (similar to how after gunpowder there was basically no longer any need for Samurai). So with the lack of high paying missions, the number of ninja dwindled, and the real concern for things like the Chunin Exams became non-existent (hence the yadda yadda yadda instructor).


	6. Chapter 5: The Second Stage

Naruto: A Change In Time

Warning: Arganaut does not own any character in Naruto. Kishimoto owns it all. I wonder who has more money; and the results are in, Kishimoto may just have more money than Bill Gates!!!

Hey there all, Arganaut back with the update for this story. Now then, as many of you may know, I have discontinued N: AAS for the reasons that I had basically turned it into a crack fic. So, the bad news is, that I won't be writing that story anymore, the good news is, that now I will most likely have more time to develop ideas for this story. Anyway, sorry for the long update, I've been trying to come up with an idea for the second exam stage for a while now.

But I've come up with a pretty good one, in my opinion. However, though it may seem a bit primal, I would like you all to remember. That this is taking place all the way back in Jiraiya's days, I would think that perhaps the Chunin Exams would be a bit less complicated then Naruto's exams. After all, 38 years can change a lot of things. Now then, if you want to see what the exam is... well you're going to have to read.

Also, I have created an original technique in this chapter, it will be explained after I have finished writing the entire chapter.

So let's get the reviews done so that we can get on with the story;

rasengan86- Yeah, he's better than Mrs. Cleo that's for sure.

**Dragon Man 180-** GENIUS! A NARA! OF COURSE! I must plan!

Psycho King- Well like I said earlier, due to the peace being a Shinobi just isn't seen as... too profitable of a job, so of course when doing things that deal with it things are going to be more lax.

T.O.B.- Fourth and his future wife.

True Shadow Gohan- If you like this one, check out my others.

Well that's all of the reviews, for now, so let's get a move on with the next chapter of Naruto: A Change In Time!!!

WARNING: DUE TO ABSOLUTELY NO CHARACTER BEING ALIVE DURING JIRAIYA'S AND TSUNADE'S CHUNIN EXAMS, MANY OC'S (A ton of them unnamed, hell cross that, almost all of them will be unnamed) WILL BE PLACE FOR THE SAKE OF THE FIC! NO FLAMES OR ELSE I'LL FLAME YOU BACK TWICE AS HARD AND I CAN ALREADY FLAME REALLY HARD!!!

Chapter 5: The Second Stage, Blood Pit.

_"Mhmm..." Jiraiya murmered as Jiraiya woke up in the middle of my dreamscape. Jiraiya noticed that it was highly damaged... most likely due to whatever the hell happened to it at the end of the last dream Jiraiya had in this place. Jiraiya suddenly sighed as he sat down. "Man... and this place was beautiful too." He muttered as he looked around. The flowers were either burnt, crushed, or torn out of the ground. The trees were either torn out of the ground by their roots, or they were burnt to ashes. The sky was no longer cloudless... now storm clouds had formed, lightning flashing out of them._

_"Well... I have very little chance of meeting anyone here..." He muttered as suddenly the wind started gusting all around me._

_"Is that so Ero-sensei?" Jiraiya heard from behind me as my eyes widened. He stood up to looked behind me... only to find empty fields there. He sighed as he shook his head._

_"I must of just been hearing things..." Jiraiya said as he slapped his head. "I'm in a freakin' dream, how can I hear things in my dreams?" He asked as suddenly blew up again._

_"Hmm... sounds like you need to see a shrink Ero-sensei! Hahahaha." He heard the voice say again as the wind blew even stronger then before. Jiraiya turned around this time... and this time he saw that his dreamscape had begun to change again. The flowers were slowly but surely growing back. The sky began to clear as the bright sun began to shine once again. The trees began to blossom as leaves began growing back on them, their bark also beginning to reform. The ashes were blown away into the sky, and then transformed into birds._

_Jiraiya_ _gaped as the dreamscape regrew, not just to its former glory, but far beyond it. It had become more captivating then it was before. Jiraiya smiled as he took in a deep breath of his dreamscape's fresh air. He loved the smell of it, the look of it, and the calm he felt as he stood in the middle of it. "HEY ERO-SENSEI! STOP DAY DREAMING AND LOOK OVER HERE!" The voice shouted as Jiraiya winced at the level of the noise. Jiraiya turned around , just as the petals began blowing around._

_This time... not just yellow, and green petals... but red, and white petals as well. They began flying around a certain area... and, unlike the previous times, they didn't just make the area disappear in a haze. They became a figure, with the colors of the petals going into their correct place. Jiraiya watched with untamed curiousity as the petals went to their assigned place... the white and red petals... forming a very familiar shape. As the petals created a full body of a human, about a foot shorter then Jiraiya, walked foward... the petals began falling off, revealing the human being underneath it._

_Jiraiya stared with widened eyes as he looked at the 'brat' in front of him. The brat was certainly taller then before, like he said he was about a foot shorter then him now. His spikey blonde hair had reached down to his shoulders as well. His eyes, though they still held the mirth they had held during Jiraiya's previous visit, were far more adult then before. His face had finally shaped all the way out, becoming more chiseled. He held a wide smirk on his face as he looked at Jiraiya. He was wearing a flask jacket, most commonly seen on Jonin, with black ninja-grade pants, and black ninja-grade sandals. He still had a good old-fashion Konoha head-band on... but it was the new addition to his style that shocked Jiraiya._

_He was wearing the black and red cape that was normally worn by the Hokage... Jiraiya stared at the, apparent Kage, standing in front of him, and said Kage was staring back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, Ero-sensei... do I have something in my teeth?" He asked as he took off head-band , and used the metal plate to check to see if anything was in his smile. Jiraiya chuckled at first, catching the brat's attention, and then Jiraiya went into full force laughter as the Hokage just stared at him. "What's so funny?" He asked as Jiraiya pointed at him._

_"You!" He shouted as the brat raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't believe that someone like you, a brat for that matter, actually became the Hokage!" Jiraiya shouted as a pulsing vein appeared on the back of the 'brat's' head._

_"Shut it Ero-sensei!" He shouted as he hit Jiraiya over the head with his fist. "I swear, I come to tell you some good news, and you go ahead and start making fun of my position... AGAIN!" He shouted as Jiraiya looked up at him._

_"Huh? Good news?" He asked as he got up and dusted himself off. "What kind of good news?" He asked as the brat calmed down and pointed off in the distance. Jiraiya looked to see the figure of a woman, most likely the young girl he had seen last time but older... the reason he said older was because... well..._

_"HOLY HELL HER STOMACH'S A MELON!" Jiraiya shouted as suddenly he was hit over the head with the brat's fist, again, as he was sent flying tot he ground. He looked up to see the woman looking in their general direction, and she waved with one hand while the other was resting on her melon stomach. The brat waved back with a smile on his face, until he suddenly lifted Jiraiya onto his feet and looked at him straight in the face._

_"I told you before..." He growled out at poor, beaten Jiraiya. "She's sensitive about her weight and her stomach... she's a hormonal mess right now..." He growled out as he pointed at her. "If you make her go crazy, I swear to God that she will kill us all..." He said as he brought Jiraiya closer. "I don't care if you do that with your own wife, but then again, your not the one who has to pay if you do it to my wife..." He said as he let go of Jiraiya and ran off to the woman._

_"My own wife... what the hell is he talking..." Jiraiya said out loud as he suddenly caught his drift._

_'Tsunade?' He thought as he suddenly turned around, only to see another figure out in the distance. She had a melon stomach as well... but Jiraiya could tell that it was Tsunade. Jiraiya slowly smiled... till he heard the sound of a woman screaming. He turned around... only to find himself face to face with a large snout that was blowing wind at him. Jiraiya looked beyond the snout... to see a redish-orange fur colored, red-eyed fox-demon staring back at him._

_The fox-demon smiled at him as he stared hungrily at Jiraiya. "__**You dare to stand before me!? You dare to stand before the Kyuubi!?**__" It asked as Jiraiya just stood there shaking his in sandals. It began laughing, causing Jiraiya to fall over from the gusts of wind coming at him. Then, he heard the sound of a bady crying, as the brat jumped in front of him, clad in his Hokage outfit._

_"Brat?" He asked as suddenly he noticed a bady in the brat's arms, with the same color hair as the brat. Suddenly a symbol appeared on the Hokage's hand, as he rammed it into the laughing demon's jaw... causing the entire area... to turn white. The last thing Jiraiya saw in his dream... was the brat falling down, with the child slowly falling out of his arms._

Jiraiya's Room

"AAHHHH!" Jiraiya shouted as he practically shot out from under the covers. As he shot up, he began shaking around... he noticed that he was shaking because he was on the side of the bed and he was about to fall off... in fact he did. He fell completely off the bed and onto the floor. Jiraiya groaned a bit as he rubbed his head...

RING RING RING

His alarm clock ringed as it began vibrating on the table, falling of the table and hitting Jiraiya on the head. Jiraiya yelped as he put his hands on his head and began nursing the sore spot on his head. Then suddenly Jiraiya's mother rushed in, with a slightly worried look on her face. "Jiraiya, are you alright?" She asked as Jiraiya looked at his mother with a small smile on his face, trying to hide the little bit of confusion that was on his face moments ago.

"Yeah mom I'm okay... it was just a bad dream..." He said as his mother nodded and exited the room. After she did Jiraiya stopped smiling, and adopted a worried look on his face. "It was just a dream... wasn't it..." He said as he stood up. "Its all... so real..." He said as he picked up his clock. He looked at the time and noticed that he had awaken just in time (however, he should have been able to tell that from when his alarm went off). Jiraiya sighed as he went to his closet.

He came out, dressed in his normal attire, and then went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, combed a bit of his hair, and then left the bathroom. He checked himself out in the mirror, and sighed as he walked downstairs. His mother and father were downstairs... and had eaten breakfast. His mother smiled at him as he came down. "Hello Jiraiya, would you like some breakfast?" She asked as Jiraiya shook his head no.

"Sorry mom, but I gotta get going to the second exam." Jiraiya said as his mother sighed.

"Well... if you really have to get going so fast..." His mother said as she smiled at him. "Good luck Jiraiya, make us proud!" She said as she hugged her son and he just stood there, still.

"Mom.." He muttered as she looked at him with eyes filled with mirth.

"I'm sorry, I'm just proud of you is all." She said as she and Jiraiya looked over at his father, who simply gave him a thumbs up.

"Good luck kid, and do us a favor, PASS!" He shouted as he turned around to smirk at Jiraiya. Jiraiya smiled back at his father as he ran out the door, and began running towards the training grounds that they were told to go to yesterday.

"Training grounds thirteen... wonder why I've never been there before..." Jiraiya muttered as he walked down the street. He then got to the training grounds... and saw exactly why he had not been here before. The place was... an arena. Well, not really an arena, for it didn't have any stadium seating, nor did it really have gates (in all honesty it was a pit with the bottom having an arena design). So, you could call it a pit... and the pit arena had blood spots in some places across certain areas.

The arena itself was a forest with a large lake in the middle of it. Blood was on trees, on stones, and one could even see a bit of it in the lake in the center of the arena. Then, all of a sudden, Sarutobi started rising from the lake, shocking many. 'Wow, sensei sure knows how to make an entrance.' Jiraiya thought as Sarutobi completely emerged from the pond and then began walking towards the shore of it.

"Konoha training ground thirteen... otherwise known as the Blood Pit." He said as many gulped. "In this pit, many mock battles are held between Jonin and ANBU, in order to help further train them." He said as he touched the shore. "Now then, the battles aren't to the death... but as you can see several injuries can come upon the fighters in this arena." He said as many nodded. "It is also where you four teams will be taking you four teams will be taking your second exam." Sarutobi said as many murmers began erupting from the twelve participants, as well as many spectators.

"Now then, this is how we're going to do it. As I said, there are four teams of three here. You all will once again rally together, except in this case, instead of trying to find answers to help each other, you will help each other to win a battle against another team." Sarutobi said as the murmers erupted again. "The purpose of this stage of the exam is to see whether or not the training that many of you have gone through in the arts of teamwork have gotten through your heads." Sarutobi said as the murmers began dieing down.

Sarutobi spread out his arms to show off the entire pit arena. "This arena has the materials for any jutsu any of you could possibly use, during your fights, use it wisely." He said as suddenly four ANBU leapt in front of the pit and pulled out four scrolls. "In each of the scrolls are the names of the people in the individual teams you will be fighting as well as the village they are alligned with. We will give you an hour to analyze this information to your full advantage... use it wisely." Sarutobi said as the ANBU walked foward and handed Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru their scroll.

They all opened it up and began reading the scrolls. The names didn't really strike them... however the name of the country did strike them as highly important. "... Kumogakure..." They all muttered at once as they looked at the Kumo-nin, who looked at least a couple years older then them, and who, at the time, were looking at them with wide smirks on their faces.

"Now then, let the hour begin." Sarutobi said as an ANBU popped right beside him and handed him another scroll. "And the first teams will be fighting are the..." Sarutobi said as his eyes widened a bit. "The team from Kumogakure versus Konohagakure..." He said as Jiraiya's and Tsunade's neck hair stood on end, while Orochimaru just shook a bit, while the Kumo-nin were just laughing their asses off as they went to a seperate spot where they could plan.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru just stood there, Tsunade's and Jiraiya's jaws hanging open while Orochimaru just barely began to sweat. "We're dead aren't we?" Tsunade asked as Orochimaru sighed and ran a hand through his head while Jiraiya fainted right on the spot. "Thought so..." She said as she fainted as well.

Sarutobi watched as two-thirds of his team fainted and he sighed. "Hopefully... they'll be able to pull together." He said as he just leapt up from the pit.

An Hour Later

It had taken only fifteen minutes for Orochimaru to wake up Tsunade and Jiraiya, another fifteen minutes to stop them while they ran around, shaking they're arms all around and screaming like lunatics, and then five minutes to convince them that there was still hope, another fifteen minutes of trying to make a plan, three minutes to realize they couldn't come up with a thing, and then another twelve minutes to stop them from panicking. And they actually had good reason for panic.

Kumogakure was notorious for the way they treated Konoha shinobi in the last Great Ninja War... and Jiraiya and Tsunade had all the reason to think that they were going to die. Now then, the battle was going to take place soon, the two teams crawling down into the pit to face each other. They walked to the opposite ends of the lake, facing each other as the Kumo-nin smirked, and our Konoha-nin were shaken slightly. Sarutobi then jumped into the center of the lake and looked at the two teams. He sighed as he raised his hand.

"Ready..." He asked as he looked at both teams again. "BEGIN!" He shouted as he jumped out of the ring, and the battle commenced.

In the next instant the three Kumo-nin threw kunai at Jiraiya's group, and Jiraiya's group threw shuriken to counter the kunai. The kunai andd shuriken struck each other, and bounced back. Two of the Kumo-nin ran foward, grabbed their kunai, and then through it back to their third teamate. The third teamate then threw the kunai at Jiraiya's group, and they dodged out of the way. However, by dodging, the two Kumo-nin came up and, in one case, slid under Orochimaru and kicked him into the back, sending him foward into the lake. The other grabbed Tsunade's arm, swung her into Jiraiya, and sent them both into the lake.

The three Kumo-nin then scattered, each of them going to a point around the lake, so that they would form a triangle around the lake. They then started flashing through several seals before they all formed the ram seal, and sparks of lightning began flashing on their fingertips. "Lightning Release!" They all shouted as they pointed the tips of their fingers toward the lake. "Bolt!" They all shouted as suddenly Jiraiya jumped out of the lake, dragging Tsunade and Orochimaru with him, while the Kumo-nin shot a bolt of lightning into the lake, electrifying it.

Then suddenly the three Kumo-nin suddenly straightened up, turning both fingers into half of a Ram seal, and then putting the left hand in front of their chest, while putting the other one in front of them, the tip pointing towards the electrified water. "Kumogakure Secret Ninja Art..." They muttered as the water began sparking like crazy. "CURRENT ARCH TECHNIQUE!" They shouted as they then pointed their finger towards the group, and suddenly a bolt of lightning shot from the water and towards the three Konoha-nin.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he threw a kunai towards the bolt of lightning, causing it to conduct the bolt... however the force of the bolt caused the, now charged with lightning, kunai to be thrown right back at the Konoha-nin. All of their eyes widened as suddenly Orochimaru cracked his neck, and extended it. He grabbed the kunai with his teeth, and before the charge could do too much to the snake-nin, twisted his neck around a few times, and then tossed it right back to one of the Kumo-nin.

Then suddenly, the Kumo-nin who was about to get hit by the kunai, simply pointed the half of a seal of his towards the kunai. He shouted the same technique as before, but this time he did a full 360 degree spin, bringing the kunai with him, and then let go of the technique as soon as the spin was complete, causing it to be fired right back at the three. Orochimaru, who had just put his neck back into place, found himself unable to act in time, however Jiraiya did.

Jiraiya grabbed both Tsunade and Orochimaru by one of their shoulders, and then spun once and tossed them to different parts of the lake that were unoccupied by the Kumo-nin. He then began doing a front flip while flying through seals. "Needle Guardian!" Jiraiya shouted as suddenly his hair started growing at an amazingly fast rate, and as he spun foward, the hair began spinning around him, covering him. The electrified kunai struck Jiraiya's hair, and bounced off, leaving only a bit of charred hair in its place.

Jiraiya's hair retracted, and when he could see again he was greeted with the sight of three kunai coming towards him. However, the three kunai were deflected by another three kunai, courtesy of Tsunade, leaving Jiraiya safe for the moment. As the Kumo-nin geared up to throw more kunai at Jiraiya Orochimaru's neck had already extended all the way up to Jiraiya's position. "Hold on I'll pull you... EAH!" He shouted as Jiraiya grabbed his neck. "GhI'll ghet you lhater (I'll get you later)." He choked out as he retracted his neck just in time to keep Jiraiya from being impaled by three kunai.

When Jiraiya landed, he noticed that his group had gotten back together on one side of the lake, while the other group had done the same on the opposite side of the lake. Thye were going through the seals for their lightning jutsu, just as Jiraiya and Orochimaru began going through their own. "Lightning Release!" They shouted as they prepared... unfortunetly for them they were far too slow in firing up their jutsus, for Orochimaru and Jiraiya had already gotten theirs down.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru shouted as he put his hand to his lips.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he put his fingers, in a whistling position, to his lips.

The two released their jutsus, however both jutsu interfered with one and the other. The jutsu, had in effect, guided each other down to the lake. Just when Jiraiya and Orochimaru were about to kill each other, they noticed that large amounts of steam were being created by Jiraiya's jutsu, and it was being blown into the Kumo-nin by Orochimaru's, causing them to yelp due to the high temperature of the steam. Jiraiya and Orochimaru smirk as they increased the amount of chakra in their jutsus, causing not only more, but hotter steam being made, but also more of it being blown at the Kumo-nin.

They let go of their jutsu, and this time Tsunade grabbed both of them by their collars and pulled them into some bushes, before they could be seen. The steam died down, the Kumo-nin came into view, with some mild burns on their arms, face, hands, and just about everywhere else they could have been burnt by the steam. They looked around, with a very pissed off look on their face, hoping to find their pains in the ass before they could start up some more trouble.

Meanwhile, team Sarutobi was hiding in the brush, talking over a new strategy... or agruing very quietly, hard to tell. "You're an idiot Jiraiya!" Orochimaru whispered angrily as Jiraiya just looked at him with an indignent look. 

"What did I do?" Jiraiya whispered as Orochimaru glared at him.

"You nearly choked me to death!" He whispered as Jiraiya shrugged.

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" He whispered as a pulsing vein appeared on Orochimaru's head.

"No! I was going to wrap my neck around your arm, and THEN pull you in!" Orochimaru whispered angrily as Jiraiya sweat dropped as he quietly snickered.

"Oh... sorry..." He said as Orochimaru sighed and he looked at his teamates.

"All right then... so we need a good, quick plan." He said as Tsunade tapped her chin and then looked at each of her teamates with a small smirk. She motioned for them to come closer into a huddle. They did, and some whispering went between the three, Jiraiya occasionally snickering at the plan. Meanwhile, the three Kumo-nin were standing at their side of the lake, sparks of electricity on their fingertips, ready to fire at a moments notice.

Then suddenly they heard something to their right, they looked to see Jiraiya, standing on the edge of the lake going through seals. They smirked as they were about to electrify the poor little Genin... however they were made busy by the three kunai heading their way. They quickly sent their bolts at the kunai, causing them to be deflected into the water, electrifying it moderately. They saw Tsunade standing on other part of the lake which a wide smile on her face. She stuck her tounge out at the Kumo-nin for a reason they couldn't place... until they heard a voice behind them.

"Wind Release." They heard as they turned around, and looked right into a pair of snake-like eyes. "Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru shouted as he blew a gust of wind into the Kumo-nin, causing them to be blown back into the waters of the lake, which since it was electrically charged, stunned them for a little bit. They tried to get out of the water, but their numbed limbs would not allow it. Finally Jiraiya finished his seals, and looked at the kumo-nin with a widened grin.

"You're finished." He said as he slammed his hand into the ground. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as suddenly a marsh began spreading out from his hand. The swamp reached the edge of the lake, and went under it, then a few seconds later the lake became more and more swamp like, until the entire lake was like the swamp effect of the jutsu. Then Jiraiya and Orochimaru went to work, going through another set of seals.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru shouted as he put his hand to his lips.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he put his fingers, in a whistling position, to his lips.

Jiraiya let loose a giant fireball onto the swamp, and Orochimaru began manipulating the wind in his jutsu to force the fireball all around the swamp area. When they were done they released their jutsu, and looked at their handiwork with pride. They hand completely incased the Kumo-nin within the hardened swamp area. Jiraiya rubbed his nose, while Orochimaru simply smirked, and Tsunade began jumping up and down with joy. Sarutobi simply smiled at this display as he raised his hand.

"Since the Kumogakure nin can no longer fight by way of disabling their movement, the Konohagakure nin win this match, and the members will move onto the finals." Sarutobi shouted as Jiraiya and Tsunade began leaping up and down as Orochimaru just sighed and smirked. They all leapt up back to the outside of the pit at the Kumo-nin were chipped out of the swamp by ANBU. Sarutobi approached each of them with a slip of paper in his hand and handed each of them a piece. "This paper contains the location and time of the last exam." Sarutobi said as they all nodded.

"Its in one week, once again, use it wisely." He said as the Kumo-nin were taken out of the pit, and he shouted for the second round to begin. Team Sarutobi was a bit exhausted from the fight, so they all agreed to meet each other at the location in a week... however Orochimaru decided to stay behind and watch the matches, while Tsunade and Jiraiya just decided to get some rest...

The last part of this stage in their lives was about to end...

(A/N)

Origninal Jutsu

_Lightning Release: Bolt - C Rank - Range: Short to Long - To simply put it, lightning chakra is gathered at the tips of the finger, and then fired in the direction appointed by the user._

_Kumogakure Secret Ninja Art: Current Arch Technique - ? Rank (Due to secrecy of Kumogakure) - Range: Short - A technique that usually require multiple users to be able to use large amount of charged electricty. Usually take a charge (or charged object (usually metal object)) and then fires the electricty from that charge (or the object that had been charged) and redirects it in another direction in either the form of a bolt of lightning (or if its an charged object just hurls it in a new direction)._

Well, if it wasn't clear in my writing, hope it clears it up. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember, R&R!!!


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning of Third Stage

Naruto: A Change In Time

Hey there everyone, Araganaut is here to get this new chapter of Naruto: A Change In Time! Now then, on the last chapter of this story, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru just got through the Second Exam of the Chunin Exam. In that Exam, they all laid the smack down onto their opposing team, and won their way into the Third Round of the Chunin Exam. Now then, thanks to hints given to us by the manga, the Third Exam was one of tradition that has been there for a long time.

So, I'll be using the canon Third Exam for this story. But the matches will be... intense. Or at least... I hope I they will be intense. I mean, I'm going to be trying very hard. Also, I am very glad that you all liked the last Exam in the last chapter. Makes me glad that I took so much time looking over things to be sure I had picked the right one. Now then, one of the last things I need to say... thank you all for being patient for the last chapter. Also... there will be certain little person will be joining us this chapter. Now then, let's get on with the reviews from the last chapter:

T.O.B.- Well... honestly... at first they were only for fun. But now… yeah its still for fun. HA HA!

**Dragon Man 180-** Well, I'd hate to say it, but there is absolutely no way for the Yondaime to survive the encounter with the Kyuubi. Jiraiya's reaction to the Kyuubi? Well, you see, that's going to be top secret. And I'm glad you liked my Exam.

RasenganFin- No, not really, that's just for entertainment.

MissNaye- Well, sorry to say, Orochimaru will still betray Konoha. You see, I didn't change Orochimaru's personality in the beginning, and as a self-imposed rule, I don't make any additional (unplanned or unpractical) changes to the fic after the beginning.

Pscho King- Too true, too true.

Well now, with the reviews out of the way... let's get on with the next chapter of Naruto: A Change In Time!!!

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Third Exam

_Last Time on N: ACIT_

_"It's in one week, once again, use it wisely." He said as the Kumo-nin were taken out of the pit, and he shouted for the second round to begin. Team Sarutobi was a bit exhausted from the fight, so they all agreed to meet each other at the location in a week...however Orochimaru decided to stay behind and watch the matches, while Tsunade and Jiraiya just decided to get some rest..._

_The last part of this stage in their lives was about to end..._

_And Now For The Featured Chapter_

It had been six days since the Second Stage of the Chunin Exam. Team Sarutobi had gone in separate directions, deciding to train on their own. Oh they knew what the Third Stage of the Exam was, after all Sarutobi had taken them to it in order to give them an idea on what it would be like for them to take it, that of course was part of the perk of being a Kage. The three of them knew the chances of fighting each other in the exam... so for the sake of increasing their own chances of winning by using the element of surprise, they separated for the time being.

Many people saw Tsunade in the chakra control section of the Konoha Ninja Library, trying to pick up on a few tricks of chakra control. Meanwhile, people saw Orochimaru running all over the place, running from training ground to training ground. However... no one had seen a trace of Jiraiya, hell even his parents hadn't seen him the past six days. Only one person sighted him going into one of the forested regions in the village. However, that was the only sighting of the tallest member of team Sarutobi.

But as we go into the forested region of the village, we find several trees have been burnt, a few patches of ground that have appeared to be affected by the Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu, as well as just plain old beaten trees. We look around to see the figure of Jiraiya sitting on a rock; obviously he's meditating in order to prepare his mind for the next stage of the Chunin Exams. "(Snoring Sound)." Or not... well it looks like Jiraiya has fallen completely asleep... and on top of a rock. Now you have to be pretty relaxed, or tired, to fall asleep on top of one of those things!

"Mmmm... I win Or-uke-maru..." Jiraiya muttered as he rubbed his nose and fell onto the rock. Now then, how long as Jiraiya been asleep on that rock... who knows. But at any rate, his sweet dreams of winning the Chunin Exams, becoming a Chunin, and winning Tsunade are about to be interrupted by a sound that he had never heard in his entire life before.

"Help!" An incredibly tiny voice shouted as Jiraiya fell off his rock, and rolled onto the ground. He looked around very quickly before shrugging, getting back onto the rock, and falling back asleep. "Help!!" The voice shouted again as Jiraiya once again fell off his rock. Jiraiya this time stood up, turned in a 360 degree circle, before shrugging once again, and getting ready to climb back onto his rock. "HELP!!!" The tiny voice shouted, practically causing Jiraiya to jump off the rock.

"Okay, that's it! I'm finding whoever the hell keeps on yelping for help!" Jiraiya shouted as he began walking into the forest. He got lost temporarily, not knowing the direction of the voice.

"HELP!! HELP ME DAMMIT!!!" He heard the voice shout as he began running in the direction of the voice. "HELP! HELP! HELP!" The voice shouted as Jiraiya quickly turned to the right and began running in that direction. He was about to run off in that direction for a few more miles until he heard the voice shout again. "WHOEVER THE HELL IS OUT THERE, YOU BETTER HELP ME!!! DAMMIT!" The voice shouted as Jiraiya quickly made a left, and ran straight into a clearing.

Jiraiya looked around that clearing, and when he saw nothing he was about to keep on running... until he saw red-brown tiny toad, about the size of his head, being attacked by a purple snake with little horns growing out the side of its head, about the length of his arm. Now, Jiraiya loved toads, they were his favorite animal after all. Sure he was made fun for it during his days in the Academy, but he really couldn't help it. But, there was someone screaming for help, and he couldn't stay to help this toad. Jiraiya was about to run off, until he heard something that he thought he would never hear.

"Hey you, big guy! Help a toad out here!" Jiraiya heard as he looked at the toad with widened eyes, as he saw the toad leaning against a tree looking straight at him with a slightly panicked look. "Yeah you! Come on help me out here!" The toad shouted as Jiraiya just kept on staring at it.

"A toad... is talking to me..." Jiraiya muttered as the toad shook its head up and down. "I must be going insane..." Jiraiya said as the toad did a quick face vault before getting back up.

"YOU'RE NOT INSANE! I _AM_ TALKING TO YOU!" The toad shouted as the snake tried to strike at it, and the toad quickly leapt out of the way. "IF YOU HELP ME I'LL MAKE IT WORTH YOUR WHILE!" The toad shouted as Jiraiya shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and tried to make sure that there was nothing in his ears. When he was satisfied that nothing was wrong with his vision, his hearing, or his head, he decided to help out the little toad. Jiraiya began sprinting towards the snake. The snake looked at him quickly, and was about to strike at him... until Jiraiya punted him that is.

The snake flew off, disappearing off in the distance. Jiraiya took some deep breaths before looking at the toad who was sighing as well. The toad then began looking around for something, and found it. "There it is." He said in his tiny voice as he began hopping into the middle of the clearing. There... Jiraiya saw something highly disturbing. It was a little purple jacket, with white trimming, and a kanji on the back that he could not quite read. The toad looked over the jacket, and then slipped it back on.

Jiraiya stared at the now clothed toad with a raised eyebrow, as the toad turned around to face him. The toad sighed as he hopped in front of Jiraiya. "Thank you for saving me from that snake." The toad said as he clapped his hands together and did a small bow. "My name is Gamabunta, and I am in debt to you..." The toad, Gamabunta, said as he looked back up at Jiraiya who just kept on staring at him. "Hey, moron, are you listening to me?" Gamabunta said as Jiraiya knelt down beside it.

"... So your name's Gamabunta..." He said as Gamabunta face vaulted into the ground before hopping on top of Jiraiya's head.

"Gah... you weren't listening to a word I said were you?" Gamabunta said as Jiraiya shook his head, slowly, no. Gamabunta sighed as he crossed his arms. "Whatever, just go to one of the rivers so I can give you what you deserve..." Gamabunta said as Jiraiya nodded, and Gamabunta nearly fell off. "Hey take it easy!" Gamabunta shouted as Jiraiya sighed.

"Sorry..." Jiraiya muttered as he began walking towards one of the rivers near Konoha. As he neared it he could hear bugs buzzing around his head. "Dammit, I hate these things..." Jiraiya said as he tried swatting the flies... and then, the sound of the flies stopped almost immediately. Jiraiya then heard the sound of chewing on top of his head. "Did you eat the bugs?" He asked as he felt Gamabunta move around on his head.

"Yeah (swoop) (chew) so what?" Gamabunta said as he kept on eating more bugs.

"Thanks..." Jiraiya said as Gamabunta just kept on eating.

"No, thank you, it's your body odor that attracts the flies." Gamabunta said as Jiraiya took a quick smell of himself, before shaking himself. He was going to have to take a bath soon. At any rate, they finally reached one of the rivers that were within Konoha's borders, and Gamabunta jumped off of his head, and leapt right up to the river. "Alright then hold on a second." Gamabunta said as he leapt onto a Lilly pad in the river. He then closed his eyes for a second. Then he began croaking, and he croaked for several seconds before something began happening.

Underneath the Lilly pad that Gamabunta sat on, the water began bubbling up, and eventually the water under the Lilly pad, and the Lilly pad itself began rising up. Jiraiya watched in amazement as the water began falling back in, and the top of an orange toad appeared. It opened its eyes and looked up at Gamabunta and began croaking. "Hey Gama, what's up?" Gamabunta said as the new toad, Gama, croaked some more before Gamabunta laughed. "So Gamadaimyo had another kid eh?" Gamabunta said as he laughed some more. "Can't wait till I'm the boss." Gamabunta said as Gama croaked some more.

"I know you don't like it, but Gamadaimyo said that after him I would be the boss!" Gamabunta said as Gama croaked some more. "I don't care if you think that Gamadaimyo was drunk when he made that decision, I'll be the boss and that's final!" Gamabunta said as Gama spit out a shot of water into the air, and it landed on Gamabunta. The small toad simply growled before sighing. "Anyway, I need to the scroll." Gamabunta said as Gama uttered some more croaks. "Yeah, this kid saved me from Manda." Gamabunta said as Gama's eyes widened as it croaked some more.

"No, not Manda the first, it was his kid." Gamabunta said as Gama croaked some more before submerging itself in water. Gamabunta smirked as he looked at Jiraiya. "Don't worry; he's coming back with the scroll." Gamabunta said as Jiraiya just stared in confusion. Just as Jiraiya was about to ask about the scroll, the Lilly pad Gamabunta was on began moving towards the shore, and as it neared, the toad named Gama appeared. Jiraiya stared at the giant toad. It was way bigger than he was... about one and a half times bigger.

"Woah..." Was all Jiraiya could say as he stared at the giant toad. Suddenly Gama's opened its mouth, and out from it came a giant scroll that had Gama's tongue wrapped around it. Gama laid it on the ground in front of Jiraiya as Gamabunta hopped off of Gama's head, and he went back into the water. Jiraiya stared at the scroll as he looked at Gamabunta. "So... what am I supposed to do with this thing?" Jiraiya said as Gamabunta shook his head.

"You don't have any brains at all, do you?" Gamabunta asked as Jiraiya glared at him. "Anyway, first you open it." Gamabunta said as Jiraiya opened the scroll, and looked at the list of names on it.

"What happened to these guys?" Jiraiya asked as Gamabunta shrugged.

"They all died..." Gamabunta said as Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Anyway, on one of the empty spaces on the scroll I want you to write your name in blood." Gamabunta said as Jiraiya nodded and bit his thumb to draw out some blood.

"Alright then." He said as he began writing his name onto the scroll. As he finished Gamabunta nodded as he brought up his webbed hand.

"Anyway, next thing you do is put some blood onto your fingertips, and then press them against the space below your name." Gamabunta said as Jiraiya nodded and did as he was told. When he was finished he looked at Gamabunta who was simply smirking at him. "Congratulations, you're now one of the few... actually at this point the only person who can summon toads." Gamabunta said as Jiraiya nodded. "Now then, the seals for the summoning are on the scroll. Whenever you need one of us, just bite your thumb for blood, go through the seals, and then slam your hand on the ground... but be careful about how much chakra you put into the summoning." Gamabunta said as he looked at the scroll.

"And I guess I should take the scroll back." Gamabunta said as he leapt on top of the scroll. "See ya later!" He shouted as he, and the scroll, disappeared in a plume of smoke. Now, at this point Jiraiya was just staring at the spot where Gamabunta and the scroll had disappeared. In all honesty, that was probably the strangest moment of his entire life. He stood there for several more minutes before he shrugged and walked away, deciding to head on back home.

As he finally got back into the village, he noticed that a lot of people were looking at him with a slightly disgusted expression, probably because he was filthy, and smelt like a homeless person. Jiraiya swiftly moved through the streets, and right up to his own front door. It had a note on it, saying that his parents were out for a while. They were out traveling…. "Great…" Jiraiya said as he ripped the note off. "They're on their second honeymoon… disgusting." He said as he reached under the entrance mat, and found a key.

He unlocked the door, and walked into his house, and saw that it was indeed empty. Jiraiya sighed as he closed the door behind him. 'First things first' Jiraiya thought as he walked towards the refrigerator. 'I'm starving.' Jiraiya thought as he opened the refrigerator door, and picked out some bread, and some meat, hell-bent on making a sandwich. After he was finished making, and consuming, the sandwich, he quickly got up and headed for the restroom, bringing with some clean clothes to change into with him.

There, Jiraiya quickly got undressed, and began soaking in the tub. "Oh yeah…" Jiraiya moaned as he sank into the warm water. Nothing helps you relax after six straight days in the woods like a nice warm bath. Jiraiya sighed once again as he lay in the tub. After about a half-hour, Jiraiya got up out of the tub. He had put on the clothes and went out to check what time it was. It was about ten at night when Jiraiya got out of the restroom.

Jiraiya decided to hit the hay, after all he did have a big day tomorrow. So Jiraiya quickly got into bed and was setting the alarm when his thoughts drifted to his teammates. How would they do? Did they get much stronger? If he had to fight them… how would he fare? Jiraiya was fairly certain that he could beat Tsunade… not that he really wanted to even imagine having to fight her. But Orochimaru… now he was another case. Jiraiya knew that if he had to, he would fight him….

But whether or not he could beat him was another question entirely. Jiraiya knew, that out of the three of them, Orochimaru was the apple of Sarutobi's eye. He was about to imagine being able to defeat Orochimaru with ease… but he did have the summoning now… yeah! He could beat him with that! All he had to do was summon this giant toad to crush him! With his confidence restored, Jiraiya went to sleep, unaware that a certain dream was about to plague him once again.

Jiraiya's Dreamscape

_Jiraiya woke up in his dreamscape once again. Jiraiya sighed, because not having to come here for six whole days was actually pretty nice… that and he really didn't want to see what condition it would be left in after the last dream… and he had good reason not to want to see this. The entire dreamscape was ruined. Every last tree was brunt to ashes, every last flower had wilted into nothingness. The ponds and rivers had either dried up, or became polluted beyond Jiraiya's belief. _

_Jiraiya looked out towards the mountains, seeing that there were still fires burning at their bases. He then looked up, so see no sky, no sun, but an entire coverage of clouds… not just clouds, storm clouds. As the winds blew and the thunder resounded through out the dreamscape, Jiraiya looked around, hopelessly trying to find someone, anyone, in his dreamscape. "Hello!" He shouted as he looked around for a sign of life._

"_Hello, anyone there?! Brat!? Tsunade!?" Jiraiya shouted as he began slightly panicked. "ANYONE!" Jiraiya shouted as he kept on looking around. After he saw that there was no one in the area, and that there was no sign of life, Jiraiya collapsed onto his knees. Jiraiya's body shook a couple times, never before had he felt… well empty. This place… it was taking everything out of him somehow._

_Jiraiya lifted his head to look around… and he saw a body in the distance, lying on its side. Jiraiya stood up and began running towards that body. He kept on running, and as he approached the body he saw that it had on a white cape, with a red flame design on the trims of it. "BRAT!" Jiraiya shouted as he ran faster towards the body. As Jiraiya approached it he knelt down beside it and began shaking it._

"_Hey there brat, it's me, Jiraiya. Come on wake up!" Jiraiya said as he kept on shaking the body… which did not move in response to his shakes. Jiraiya's breath was caught in his throat as he shook the body a little slower. "Co-come on… wake up… call me Ero-sensei dammit…" Jiraiya said as he finally turned the body over… and saw only lifeless eyes staring back at him. Jiraiya stared for a few moments before shaking himself loose of his shock._

_He quickly pressed his index and middle fingers against a vein in the brat Kage's neck… and he felt nothing. No warmth, no pulse… nothing. Jiraiya slid his finger's off of the brat's neck as he moved his other hand to close his eyes. Jiraiya stared at the corpse for a few moments… not truly knowing what to do at this moment. He didn't even know this guy at all… yet it felt like he knew him forever…._

_Jiraiya looked over the corpse to see a yellow flower. He stared at the flower… until it slowly began to wilt… and die. Jiraiya took one last look at the place that had been so beautiful… and that was now destroyed. Jiraiya lowered his head and his shoulders began shaking… as he started crying. He didn't know why he was doing it… it was just happening… he looked around one last time as the dreamscape slowly began to disappear… and Jiraiya was left all alone… _

"_Jiraiya…" Several soft voices said at once as he turned around. He saw something there… that suddenly filled him with warmth. In the light… there were three figures. The first was that of an old man, walking with a cane. The second was of a young woman, with short hair carrying some kind of animal. And the third one was the most recognizable. It had two ponytails in the back of her hair, and the most womanly figure a man could ever see… she was carrying a bundle in her arms._

"_Tsunade…." Jiraiya muttered as suddenly the light consumed everything._

Jiraiya's Room

Jiraiya slowly opened his eyes, greeted by the sun's morning rays coming through his window. Jiraiya looked at his clock… found that he had woken up even before his alarm had gone off. Jiraiya slowly sat up, and moved to the edge of the bed, where he sat for several minutes. Then his alarm went off, and he quickly turned it off. The enthusiasm he felt last night, about the Third Exam, had almost entirely disappeared thanks to the beginning of the dream.

It was a very sobering experience; the only saving grace in that dream was the end… when those three figures stood in front of him. Jiraiya went into the bathroom to get ready… as he couldn't shake the feeling of feeling… different. As Jiraiya brushed his teeth and gargled… he figured out what felt different. The doubt that had lingered in his mind… the fear of fighting his teammates, or losing the Exam… had all but vanished.

Jiraiya couldn't place the reason why it would have vanished either. The dream, for all counts, should've doubled it… but instead… he felt energized. Maybe it was because he saw things in that dream that dwarfed the Chunin Exams. Maybe it was because he knew that no matter what there were going to be people, his parents, his team, and others to support him. But as Jiraiya gargled… his mood lifted as he spat into the sink, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. No longer was there an examinee frightened about what would happen during the exam… no.

Now the figure that stood before him was someone who knew he could kick anyone's ass without even trying. Jiraiya smirked as he punched at the air a couple times, and even began just hopping a bit. Jiraiya smirked widely as he walked to his window, threw it open and took a deep breath. "TODAY'S THE DAY I WIN THE CHUNIN EXAMS! YOU HEAR ME!? I'M GOING TO BE A CHUNIN!" Jiraiya shouted as he stood triumphantly.

"Hey could you not shout, some of us normal people here are trying to sleep!" He heard an old man should as he sweat dropped.

"Sorry!" Jiraiya shouted as he quickly walked back into his house. Jiraiya slid down the handle of the stairs onto the first floor. When he reached the bottom he jumped off and walked into the living room/dining room/kitchen. Jiraiya quickly ate a good breakfast, cooked on his own, before walking out the door. As Jiraiya walked out he immediately walked down the street, heading for the place where Sarutobi had told them to meet.

As he walked, several people Jiraiya barely knew began waving at him, telling him to do a good job, and telling him 'good luck' several times. He passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop, to see Shin and his son Inoichi outside of their shop. They quickly waved at him with cheeky grins on their faces as Jiraiya walked by. "Hey, kid, how's about you come by my shop and buy more flowers later, we made a killing off of you!" Shin shouted as he and his kid began laughing a bit.

"Shut up!" Jiraiya shouted as he began walking off. He had gotten a block away from the two before he heard something.

"Good luck!" They both shouted as Jiraiya smirked and continued on his way to the arena. Jiraiya finally made it to the arena where the Third Stage of the Exam would be taking place. Jiraiya looked at a clock nearby to see that he was still on time. He quickly walked in past the security guards, who simply gave him a quick nod, and into the arena. As he walked in he saw that so far, only his team had shown up. As he walked in Tsunade noticed him and smiled quickly as she waved.

"Jiraiya-kun, nice to see that you're not going to miss the Exam!" She said with a cheeky grin on her face as Jiraiya simply smiled.

"Hey Tsunade-hime, looking good as usual!" Jiraiya said as Tsunade blushed quickly before smiling back. Jiraiya then walked up to Orochimaru and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey Or-uke-maru, looking as ugly as ever I see." Jiraiya said as Orochimaru simply scoffed at him.

"Bite me Jiraiya." Orochimaru said as Jiraiya simply grinned.

"Oh you'd probably like that now wouldn't you!" Jiraiya said as he and Tsunade began breaking out into a fit of laughter, while a throbbing vein appeared on Orochimaru's head.

"Shut it!" Orochimaru said as suddenly they heard foot steps behind them. They all turned to see which people they would be fighting individually in the final Exam of the Chunin Exam…

Omake

"_Hey there brat, it's me, Jiraiya. Come on wake up!" Jiraiya said as he kept on shaking the body… which did not move in response to his shakes. Jiraiya's breath was caught in his throat as he shook the body a little slower. "Co-come on… wake up… call me Ero-sensei dammit…" Jiraiya said as the body began coughing. "Brat!" Jiraiya shouted as he turned the brat over to see him still alive._

"_Ero-… Ero-sensei… I have… something to tell you." The Kage said as Jiraiya leaned in closer._

"_Yes what is it?" Jiraiya asked as the brat Kage leaned in closer towards him._

"_You… you… you…" He said as Jiraiya leaned in closer._

"_Yes, yes, yes!?" He shouted as he leaned in closer._

"_You… YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNK'D!" The brat shouted as Jiraiya looked at him with widened eyes._

"_Wh-what?!" He shouted as the brat nodded. _

"_Yeah, there's cameras over there, there, and there!" He shouted as suddenly camera men came out from behind tree ashes, and out from under withered flowers. "And they were in on it too!" He shouted as Tsunade, and the 'wife of the Kage' jumped out and laughed._

"_Oh my God! I would have never expected… where's Ashton Kutcher?! " Jiraiya shouted while laughing as the brat slowly reached up at his face… and pulled off a mask revealing Ashton Kutcher. "OH MY GOD!" Jiraiya shouted/laughed out as he shook Ashton's hand. He then looked into one of the cameras while smiling. "NTV (Ninja Television), I'VE JUST BEEN PUNK'D!" He shouted as he shook everyone's hand._

_R&R_


	8. Chapter 7: First Battles

Naruto: A Change In Time

Hey there all, its Arganaut here with the latest chapter of Naruto: A Change In Time!!! Well, last chapter, the beginning of the Third Exam was well on its way. Jiraiya had just made it to the arena where the Exam was to take place, joining his teammates Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Then, just as the teammates were talking, another team, the other team that won, entered the arena!

Where does this team come from? What will the brackets for the fights be? Why am I asking you all of these questions!? Well then, let's get on with the reviews so we can get on with the next chapter:

Psycho King-… Are you psychic or something?

Nara Shikaku- Glad you're looking forward to it.

**Dragon Man 180-** That dream would probably depress just about anyone. And as for that, I've given out hints that Jiraiya's chakra capacity is actually pretty high (seeing as he's able to use the jutsus he knows so well), so while he won't summon anything too grand, it would do.

Weasel Debater- Someday… but not too soon.

MissNaye- Glad to read that you're in stitches.

T.O.B.- Just wait and find out.

The Bloody Shadow- What's the points of Jiraiya's dreams… I dunno, I just kind of did them on a whim.

Static44- No, Orochimaru has still got to go.

Well, with the reviews out of the way, and the cobwebs in my head cleared up, let's get on with the next chapter of Naruto: A Change In Time!!!

Chapter 7: The First Battles of the Final Stage

_Last Time on A Change In Time:_

_They all turned to see which people they would be fighting individually in the final Exam of the Chunin Exam…_

_And Now Our Featured Presentation_

… And they were Iwa-nin from Iwagakure… dear God, when will they ever get a break? I mean come on, they just got done getting rid of the Kumo-nins in the last exam, why Iwa-nins now! You see, Iwa-nins, while they weren't nearly as notorious for the terrible treatment of Konoha-nins during the last Great Ninja War… they were pretty damn close. By the looks of things… these Iwa-nin are just as evil and despicable as their war-time ancestors.

They were at least a year older than team Sarutobi… and by the looks of it they were just as ready to try and mop the floor with them as the Kumo-nin were. Tsunade and Jiraiya were once again beginning to sweat, as they were just as afraid of Iwa-nins as they were Kumo-nins. Orochimaru… well he was just sitting there, thinking about what he was going to do after the Exams. 'Hmm… maybe I should rub my victory into the idiot's and ironing board chest's faces.' Orochimaru thought as he smiled a toothy grin.

The Iwa-nin walked up beside them, and stood in line with them. Just then Sarutobi leapt in front of the six combatants. Sarutobi looked at all of them with a small smile on his face as he reached into his kunai pouch. The competitors from Earth Country began sweating as he dug through the kunai pouch. Finally Sarutobi pulled out… a cigar. The visiting ninjas practically face vaulted as the older ninja brought the cigar to his mouth.

Sarutobi quickly did some one handed seals, and as he finished a flame suddenly appeared on the tip of his thumb. He lit the cigar, shook the flame out, and began smoking the cigar. He blew the smoke through his nose as he smiled. "Welcome to the final stage of the Chunin Exams." Sarutobi said as he continued smoking. "As some of you may know, this stage of the Exam is in the form of a tournament battle." Sarutobi said the Iwa-nin raised their eyebrows.

"Each of you will be taking place in one-on-one battles." Sarutobi said as he reached into one of his scroll pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's the chart for the entire tournament. Since there are six combatants, that means one of you will be getting a break in the semi-finals." Sarutobi said as the frog summoner and flat-chested girl began praying for the spot. "Here they are, please take a quick look over them please." Sarutobi said as he opened the scroll and showed everyone the battles.

They all began reading… and Jiraiya froze in place. Right there, in black and white… were the kanji for his name… saying how he was the first one to fight… but on the upside, if he won he would get a break in the second round… if he even made it that far. Jiraiya looked over towards the Iwa-nin he would be fighting… and the guy was crushing this huge rock in the palm of his hand. Jiraiya knew that it was most likely just a jutsu… but it was still rather intimidating …

At any rate, Tsunade's match was after his own, and Orochimaru's after that. Sarutobi sighed as he pulled back the scroll and pocketed it, while staring down each of the combatants. "Alright then… would the two combatants stay behind, while the others go up to the balcony?" Sarutobi said as Tsunade spared a glance at Jiraiya, while Orochimaru simply muttered something under his breath… sounded like 'dead man standing'.

Jiraiya was sweating like a fat man in a sauna as Sarutobi put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Good luck." Sarutobi said as he took one last deep breath on the cigar, and dropped it onto the ground. Now, this was something that was bothering Jiraiya all day…

"I didn't know you smoked sensei…" Jiraiya said as Sarutobi merely chuckled.

"Well, normally I have the chance to smoke before meeting you all… today was a bit too early for you to miss it though." Sarutobi said as he walked off, leaving poor Jiraiya on his own. Jiraiya faced the Iwa-nin who was staring him down quite intently, and Jiraiya just sighed deeply. Sarutobi turned to face the two combatants and watched as slowly each fighter stared the other one down. Sarutobi raised one hand and…. "GO!" Sarutobi shouted as he leapt backwards and the fight began.

Jiraiya and the Iwa-nin quickly brought out their own kunai and chucked it at the other, the two projectiles striking each other in the middle of the arena. The young Konoha-nin ran for the Iwa-nin, ready to sock the guy right in the face. Though Jiraiya tried to strike the Iwa-nin, it was increasingly obvious that, as the toad summoner's attacks were being blocked, that his hand to hand skills were second-rate compared to the stone ninja.

Jiraiya pulled out another kunai, and tried to stab the enemy, however, the Iwa-nin simply ducked under the punch, grabbed onto his opponent's arm, and threw him across the arena. Jiraiya quickly corrected himself in mid-air as he landed on all fours on the ground before bringing himself back up. He looked at his opponent, only to find that he had just gotten through a complex chain of hand seals. "Earth Release: Hell Tremors Jutsu!" The Iwa-nin shouted as he slammed his hand onto the ground.

Suddenly, the ground underneath the Iwa-nins hand cracked, and a trench in the ground formed, snaking its way to Jiraiya. Jiraiya found that the 'Tremors' part of the jutsu was correct, for the ground around him wouldn't stop shaking wildly, stopping him from jumping away. The opening in the ground reached under Jiraiya's left leg, causing it to fall into the hole. As he did, the tremors stopped, and he looked up to see the Iwa-nin smirking.

In the next instant the Iwa-nin closed his hand into a fist, keeping contact with the ground. As he did the cracks in the ground began slamming shut. Jiraiya panicked as he tried to pull his leg out of the crevice, before it became apparent that his leg was trapped. Jiraiya's hands quickly cycled through some familiar seals as he slammed his own hand into the ground. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as the ground around his left leg turned to swamp.

Jiraiya swiftly pulled his leg out, just as that section of ground slammed shut, causing bits of swamp to fly all over the arena. However, he momentarily dropped his guard to sigh in relief, which was effectively cut off as the Iwa-nin ran up to him and punched him in the jaw. Jiraiya was sent stumbling backwards, as the Iwa-nin kept on pounding him over and over again. He eventually sent one kick into the young Konoha-nin's jaw, sending him flying a few feet away. The young soon-to-be-Sannin recovered in mid-air, just as the Iwa-nin began going through another set of seals.

"Earth Release: Stalagmite Massacre Jutsu!" The Iwa-nin shouted as he once again slammed his hand into the ground. The ground flashed brightly, as huge stalagmites shot up out of the ground, Jiraiya's eyes widened as he quickly went through a set of seals as he landed onto the ground. Before Jiraiya could shout the name of his jutsu, the stalagmites shot up out of the ground around him.

"YES!" The Iwa-nin shouted as the smirk that was on his face widened considerably. Tsunade simply clasped her hands over her mouth as tear appeared in the corner of her eyes, as Orochimaru and Sarutobi just stared at the mass of stalagmites. The Iwa-nin looked around for the whereabouts of his victim, and found a mass of white, spiked hair. "Found ya." He said as he pressed his hands into the ground, causing one last stalagmite to shoot out of the ground causing the object to shoot out of the ground.

The stalagmite forced out… a giant mass of white hair, literally. It was just hair… or at least that's what everyone thought until the mass of hair began unwinding, and revealing a certain previous pervert going through some seals. The rest of the members of team Sarutobi smiled when they saw Jiraiya finish the seals. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as he blew a giant fireball at the Iwa-nin.

The Iwa-nin, in his mild shock, nearly didn't get out of the way of the fireball. However, he did move in time to avoid being fried… but the intense heat still made slight burns to appear on his skin. The Iwa-nin growled as he flashed through the seals for the Stalagmite Jutsu, however Jiraiya began going through a set of his own. "Earth Release: Stalagmite Massacre Jutsu!" The Iwa-nin shouted once more as Jiraiya landed, and finished his seals.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as both he and the Iwa-nin slammed their hands into the ground. Swamp rushed to meet stalagmite as the two ninja's jutsus collided… though as the stalagmites tried to go through the swamp… the stalagmite risings became smaller… and smaller… until there was nothing. The Iwa-nin's eyes widened as the swamp rushed towards him. He tried leaping backwards to avoid the swamp… getting himself into a perfect position for Jiraiya.

Jiraiya went through another set of seals, and brought his hands to his lips. "Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as a burst of fire shot out of his mouth, aimed for the place where the Iwa-nin had landed. When the Earth country competitor landed, he managed to dodge the stream of fire… until he noticed that the fire stream was still going and was moving for him. He quickly went through a quick set of seals as the flames completely engulfed him.

All of the Konoha residents began shouting and cheering as Jiraiya suddenly cut off the jutsu… revealing, not the sight of a burnt Iwa-nin… but a giant, human shaped lump of clay. Jiraiya stared at it as the pieces of the clay began chipping off of the body of the Iwa-nin as he slowly stood. "Earth Release: Clay Armor Jutsu." The Iwa-nin said as the last of the clay chipped off his head and he smirked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stared in amazement at this Iwa-nin… he expected him to be good, since he was a year older than him and all… but still, he has some good jutsu. Jiraiya thought about what the hell he was going to do, being given time to do so as the Iwa-nin was still stiff from using his clay armor… The toad summoner's eyes suddenly widened, as the smirk on his face slowly grew very wide while he looked at his slightly paralyzed opponent.

Jiraiya went through another a familiar set of seals, and brought his hands hand to do the Grand Fireball Jutsu. The Iwa-nin saw this, and did some seals as he shook his head. "You haven't learned a thing have you?" The Iwa-nin said as he bent down, and slammed his hand into the ground. "Earth Release: Clay Armor Jutsu!" The Iwa-nin shouted as the earth began rising out of the ground, encasing himself completely.

Jiraiya fired off another fireball as soon as the armor encased the Iwa-nin, and then began running around to the back side of his opponent as the fireball struck him. The fireball simply struck the clay armor… and did nothing once again. The Iwa-nin simply smirked as he was about to disengage the jutsu… till he felt a hand on the back of the armor. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as suddenly the entire armor turned into swamp-muck.

The Iwa-nin shot up and began trying to get the disgusting grime off of his face… though as soon as he cleared it he was greeted with the sight of Jiraiya, with his hands to his lips with a wide smirk on his face. "Oh damn…" was all the Iwa-nin said as the dirty scum covered his face once again, and he brought his arms to his face as Jiraiya released the fireball upon him. The scream of the arrogant ninja lasted merely a second, until he was silenced.

Jiraiya cut off the flames, to see a giant hardened statue in the shape of the Iwagakure ninja… completely still. Everyone simply stared as Sarutobi walked over to the hardened shape… and flicked its face with his index finger. The face cracked… and cracked until it fell off, revealing the slightly burnt face of the panicked Iwa-nin. "Get me the hell out of this thing! I can't move a muscle!" He shouted as his face tensed up, revealing just how much he was trying to struggle.

Sarutobi smiled as he lifted Jiraiya's arm into the air. "By way of restricting his opponent's movement, Jiraiya will be moving on!" Sarutobi shouted as the crowds of people began cheering. Jiraiya was grinning from ear to ear because, according to the bracket, he was going to be moving onto the final rounds of this stupid Exam. He began walking towards the balcony area, ready to take a break for a while.

Jiraiya got to the balcony, and immediately received a quick hug from Tsunade, which nearly knocked him over. "Jiraiya-kun that was amazing!" She shouted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, it wasn't all that great." Jiraiya said as they all heard Orochimaru sigh.

"Don't be so modest you idiot…" Orochimaru said as a confused look came over Jiraiya's face as he leaned down towards Tsunade.

"Why, Orochimaru, was that a compliment, or an insult?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade simply shrugged as they all walked over to the railing and watched as several Chunin, Jonin, and even Sarutobi cleaned up the arena for the next match… after all, Jiraiya and the Iwa-nin left it in shambles. There were several stalagmites jutting out of the ground, quite a few spots where Jiraiya's jutsu left a swamp, and even kunai were picked up off of the ground.

After several minutes of cleaning, the field was mostly ready once again. Sarutobi stood in the middle, and raised his hand. "Would the next two combatants for of the Exams please step forward?" Sarutobi said in a stern voice as Tsunade swallowed a lump in her throat as she began walking. Jiraiya sent her a silent good luck, and Orochimaru merely gave her a quick shrug as she walked towards the center of the arena for the exam.

The ninja from Iwagakure who walked down with her… surprisingly… or not so surprisingly was the female of the group. The two kunoichi faced off, staring each other down as Sarutobi once again walked towards them. The older man raised his right arm, gave one last glance to Tsunade, before bringing it down. "GO!" Sarutobi shouted as he once again leapt back, getting out of the way of the violence that would ensue.

Tsunade leapt backwards… and so did her female combatant. The Konoha kunoichi threw a handful of shuriken towards her opponent, and her Iwa opponent blocked all of them with her kunai. Tsunade grit her teeth as she threw a series of her own kunai at the Iwa-nin, who simply blocked all of them once again. Tsunade was beginning to become annoyed, as she ran for the female Iwa-nin… who kept on leaping backwards, away from the blonde girl.

Tsunade sent chakra into her legs, and tried to sprint for the Iwa-kunoichi. However, the Iwa-kunoichi went through a set of seals and slammed her hand into the ground. "Earth Release: Earth Shore Return!" She shouted as a wall jutted out of the ground, and blocked her opponent's path. Tsunade stopped... just in time to feel the wrath of another jutsu. "Iwagakure Secret Ninja Art: Separate Earth Jutsu!" She heard from behind the wall as a sudden 'ripple' effect went through the stone wall.

Suddenly the bottom of the wall began cracking, and it began tilting towards Tsunade's direction. Panicking slightly, she jumped backwards, barely dodging the crumbling wall. When Tsunade landed, and the wall hit the ground, the soon-to-be Legendary Sucker sighed in relief. However her respite was cut off when she heard someone's palm slam into the ground. "Earth Release: Stalagmite!" Tsunade heard the female Iwa-nin shout as her eyes became wide.

Just then a sharp stalagmite ripped out of the ground, so thick that it cut off the view of many of the spectators. The ones who could still see Tsunade... were very surprised, many of their jaws were slack, and some of them had fainted slightly from the excitement. The female Iwa-nin walked towards where she suspected Tsunade's body to be... only to find nothing. However, she wasn't too concerned, shrugging her shoulders while keeping a smug grin on her face.

"Heh... like that flat-chested bimbo had a chance against me anyway." The kunoichi from Iwagakure said as she laughed... and then little strands of nin-wire wrapped around her throat... and suddenly tightened as she was lifted into the air, grabbing onto her throat while choking badly. She looked up... to see a very irate Tsunade looking down at her, a huge, throbbing vein on her forehead.

"WHO YOU CALLING A FLAT-CHESTED BIMBO!?" Tsunade screamed as she pulled harder on the nin-wire. The female Iwa-nin pulled out a kunai, and cut the wire with it, releasing her from its grip. As she fell she threw the kunai at Tsunade, who saw the kunai, and gasped. She quickly bent her back, grabbing a section of the stalagmite with chakra powered hands, and letting the chakra in her feet go, allowing her to barely dodge the kunai.

She then let go off the stalagmite, and dropped down, drawing her fist back, getting ready to clobber the female combatant underneath her. However, the female Iwa-nin leapt away from the pissed off blonde, and then threw a series of shuriken at the ground where Tsunade would land. Tsunade, upon landing on the ground, leapt away from her place on it. She looked over to the female Iwa-nin... to see a familiar looking set of seals being formed by her swift hands.

"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu!" The female Iwa-nin shouted as she slammed her palm into the ground, causing lots of the ground in front of her, and the ground Tsunade was about to land on, into the swamp a swam like her teammate had created. Tsunade's eyes widened as she formed the Ram seal, and focused chakra into her feet. Tsunade hit the surface of the swamp... and floated on top of it.

Everyone's eyes bugged out at this sight as Tsunade smirked. "Yeah, and who says chakra control isn't worth it!" Tsunade shouted as she began running across the surface of the muck, and towards the female Iwa-nin. She panicked as she flew threw hand seals, and slammed her palm into the ground once again, trying to create another stone wall... though when one barely an inch high popped out... that's when she really panicked.

"Aw, not enough chakra?" Tsunade shouted as she moved behind the female Iwa-nin. "You know, you really need to learn better control!" Tsunade shouted as she grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and punched her in the face, causing her to fall backwards into the swamp. "AND THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A BIMBO!" Tsunade shouted as she punched her fist out. "YEAH!" She shouted as Sarutobi ran over.

After a quick check of whether or not the Iwa-kunoichi could move (or was still conscious for that matter) he smiled before lifting Tsunade's arm into the air. "Winner by knock-out and thorough restriction of her opponent's movement, Tsunade!" Sarutobi shouted as the crowd began bursting out into a round of applause. Jiraiya even leapt onto the railing of the balcony and began whistling at his victorious teammate.

Tsunade herself was celebrating as she jumped up and down in the air, cheering on about herself as she went back to the balcony. As she reached the balcony, Jiraiya leapt over and gave her a quick punch on the arm. "Now that's the way to go! You kicked her scrawny ass!" Jiraiya shouted as Tsunade rubbed her arm and smiled lightly. They both looked at Orochimaru, who was simply staring down his opponent.

The remaining Iwa-nin was slightly freaked out by Orochimaru staring him down, and that feeling only increased even more when the extremely pale boy smiled at him with a slightly psychotic grin. When the cleaning was finished, once again, Sarutobi walked into the middle of the arena. "Would the last two combatants of the final fight of the first round please step forward?" Sarutobi said as Orochimaru strode down there with a proud posture, while the last Iwa-nin walked down in a slightly nervous fashion.

Orochimaru and the Iwa-nin stood in the center of the arena, staring each other down... though it was clear that Orochimaru's stare was far more effective than the frightened Iwa-nin. From the balcony Jiraiya and Tsunade watched as the ninja from Iwagakure practically pissed himself with raised eyebrows. "You think he's afraid of snakes?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade simply shrugged, and they both turned their attention back to the fight.

Sarutobi raised his hand in the air, and took a quick glance to the two fighters... and then dropped his hands. "Go!" Sarutobi shouted as he leapt back, and Orochimaru quickly picked out two kunai. He then began sprinting for the Iwa-nin who was barely able to get out a single kunai before the serpent like ninja tried to carve him up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Orochimaru tried to get a good stab into his opponent, but it was quickly parried by the Iwa-nin.

However, this left him wide open to the second attack of the snake-like Sannin, which Orochimaru used to try to stab the shoulder of the Iwa-nin. The Iwa-nin quickly ducked underneath Orochimaru's attack and took the window of opportunity to kick him in the gut, and sent him a few feet behind him. Orochimaru quickly corrected himself in mid-air, and landed on his own two feet, as he glared at the Iwa-nin who was going through seals.

"Earth Release: Stalagmite Jutsu!" The Iwa-nin shouted as Orochimaru leapt high into the air, avoiding the spear-like piece of stone. Orochimaru brought out several shuriken, and chucked them straight at the Iwa-nin, who was quickly going through a new set of seals. "Earth Release: Stone Dome Jutsu!" The Iwa-nin shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground, and two round pieces of earth rocketed out of the ground, and slammed into each other, completely covering the Iwa-nin.

Orochimaru grit his teeth as his shuriken and kunai simply bounced off of the dome... though he would quickly grimace upon hearing the muffled words coming from the dome. "Earth Release: Earth Cannon Jutsu!" The muffled voice shouted as suddenly the dome was broken into large chunks, and those chunks were launched straight at Orochimaru. Sarutobi's student's eyes widened as he focused chakra into his hands and feet.

Orochimaru then, taking after Tsunade's example, stuck himself to one particular rock, and allowed himself to go into the air, and then descend down. Orochimaru's hands let go of the rock as he began going through seals, and then brought his hand to his mouth. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru shouted as a huge gust of wind blew out, temporarily slowing the fall of his stone, allowing him to leap off, and run from the other falling boulders.

The Konoha-nin quickly stopped as soon as he was away from the boulder. He bent down, and lowered his hands onto the ground, and panted heavily. The Iwa-nin smirked as he went in for the finishing blow... only to see a sadistic grin on the face of his snake like opponent. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!" Orochimaru shouted as several snakes ripped out of the ground around the Iwa-nin, biting him in various places around his body.

The Iwa-nin panicked, and began trying to pull of the little scaley rats... until he froze. His vision began to blur, and his head began spinning. The Iwa-nin dropped to his knees, and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground as he fell to his side, and promptly passed out. Sarutobi did not need to check this one to know that the match was over. "Can we get some medics in here?!" Sarutobi shouted as several medic-nin rushed into the arena.

As the medic-nin took the apparently poisoned boy out of the arena, Sarutobi walked over to Orochimaru, and raised his arm into the air. "Orochimaru has won the last fight of the first round!" Sarutobi shouted as there were few cheers... since people were a little freaked out by Orochimaru's strange, and slightly sickening, tactic. Even Jiraiya and Tsunade were slightly freaked out by Orochimaru's fight.

"And... I have to fight him next round..." Tsunade muttered as Jiraiya sweat dropped, and Orochimaru slowly walked towards the steps that lead to the balcony. Sarutobi waited before raising his hand to the air.

"We will be taking a short break before the next round." Sarutobi said as he suddenly disappeared, leaving a crowd of people to talk about who would beat who in the next fight.

R&R

_Original Jutsu Explanation:_

_Earth Release: Hell Tremors Jutsu - B-Rank - Range: Short - Long - An advanced form of Earth Release jutsu that is similar in style to the Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu. The user of the jutsu manipulates the area affected by the jutsu using large amounts of chakra. The intended effect of the jutsu, is to cause mass tremors around the opponent(s), in order to keep them from leaping away, while massive cracks in the ground form, and swallow them (either single body parts, or whole bodies)._

_Then the cracks close (the speed of this step depends on the amount of chakra put in) and crush the body (part) of the enemy._

_Earth Release: Stalagmite Jutsu - C Rank - Short - Long - A simple jutsu which simply forces one sharpened stalagmite out from the ground towards the enemy, either causing blunt damage from striking the sides, or impaling them._

_Earth Release: Stalagmite Massacre Jutsu - B Rank - Range: Short - Long - A more advanced version of the Stalagmite Jutsu. Instead of one singular stalagmite, this jutsu launches hordes of stalagmites towards the enemy._

_Earth Release: Clay Armor Jutsu - C Rank - No Range - This jutsu, despite its name, does not always use clay to form the armor. Any raw clay-like material (stone, sand, dirt, etc.) is forced onto the body, and hardened with chakra. Though, a word of warning when using this jutsu, the materials being used are still earth-substances, so all Earth jutsus can use the armor s material. Also, while in the armor, one is unable to move for set period of time._

_Iwagakure Secret Ninja Art: Separate Earth Jutsu - C Rank - Range: Short - A simple jutsu that simply takes an structure (or earth surrounding) and sends waves of chakra into it, causing it to separate from its surrounding. For example, the jutsu can be used to demolish an enemy building, or even cause an avalanche if jutsu is used against the face of a mountain. The jutsu is C Rank, in that not much chakra, nor control, is needed to perform it._

_Earth Release: Stone Dome Jutsu - C Rank - Short - Simply put, this jutsu creates a dome of earth around the user, protecting them from attacks from all angles._

_Earth Release: Earth Cannon Jutsu - B Rank - Mid - Long Range - This jutsu uses earth in the immediate area and, after being afflicted by chakra, is launched in the particular (or unparticular) direction the user wishes._


	9. BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys, me Arganaut here, and you're probably wondering where the hell I've been. I'll be completely honest with ya, I've been around the block for a while writing some other stories, and dealing with getting ready for college, so that's taken a lot of my time. Another facet as to why I've been gone is with this story itself.

I started a Change in Time because I thought we had learned as much about the background story of Naruto as we ever would, so I thought I'd have a lot of open space to work into that I could just write whatever. However, as it turns out, I should've been a bit more patient. With the developments of the Pain Invasion arc, and Jiraiya's excursion into Rain, its shown a lot of needed plot developments that I didn't have planned into my story, but now I see I kind of need to use, if only a bit modified.

So I'm here to tell you the truth of my intentions for this story: its going on Hiatus. I'm going to work on the plot for a while, see if I can dig up anything. It'll take me a while, but hopefully I'll be able to salvage the story. If not, don't fret, I like this story, and I like the concept that I had originally used when coming up with it. Its not going to be canceled like N: AAS, A Change in Time isn't nearly as degraded or deep in the whole as that was.

So, please, be patient with me while I try to rework the plot. I might have to scrap my work so far, but if only because I'll then be able to start from the base up.

So, until I finish with my reconstruction, so long till we meet again ^^


End file.
